Ten Rebels
by TownsendTV
Summary: 10 Rebels, 4 Rooms, 1 House! The interesting show about ten rebellious boys or girls, living under one roof, learning to change. PLEASE WATCH! Although it's very sexual. It has curses and it includes physical violence.
1. Episode 1: Boston

Ten Rebels: One Wild Week- Season 1- "Episode 1: Boston"

**DAY 1**

**12:00 P.M.**

Ashley is shown driving in her Jeep to the mansion.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Hey, my name is Ashley, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from Beverly Hills, California. I am the youngest of 5. I have 4 brothers, and my mother always wanted a girl. I'm perfectly spoiled. Back in Cali, there is a bunch of evil, manipulative girls that hate on me...for NO reason. But secretly, they want to be me. I'm an inspiring fashion designer and I'm also a singer. I am talented and once I enter this house, everyone should notice me."

Isabella is shown walking across the street.

Isabella (Confessionals) says, "Hi, my name is Isabella, or Izzy, I'm 19 years old, and I'm from Boston, Massachusetts. Coming from an extremely rich family, I'm very snobby. I can be honest. I'm also a very awesome cheerleader. Many people describle as a dumb blonde. But I'm very intelligent. The square root of pi is 3 times 14...so...yeah! Anyways, when I enter this house, I will hope that I find some great friends and I will hopefully change my rebellious ways."

Derek was shown driving in his Honda to the mansion.

Derek (Confessionals) says, "Hey, my name is Derek, I'm 22 years old, and I'm from Cleveland, Ohio. I've always been the fighter. I've been suspended from school many times for physically assaulting people. But I don't care. I'm the biggest rebel in the world. I'm known for having a bad mouth. I can curse someone out real quick. When I enter the house, I hope that no one has a boring attitude, 'cause I'll have to shake 'em until they realize something interesting."

Ashton is shown walking on the sidewalk.

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "Hey, my name is Ashton, I'm 22 years old, and I'm from Ocean City, New Jersey. Back in Jersey, I'm very popular. I'm known as a player. I had 4 girlfriends at one time. Growing up, my brother passed away, and I became depressed at one point, but I'm new and improved and ready for Ten Rebels. When I enter the house, I hope that I'll meet some pretty ladies and maybe some great friends."

Isabella walks up to Ashton.

Isabella says, "Hi! Are you on Ten Rebels?"

Ashton says, "Yup. Hi, I'm Ashton!"

Isabella says, "I'm Izzy. Nice to meet you!"

Ashton says, "You too."

Isabella says, "So, you're from where?"

Ashton says, "Ocean City."

Isabella says, "Um...where's Ocean City? Texas?"

Ashton says, "No, it's in New Jersey."

Isabella says, "Oh, OK! I'm from Boston."

Ashton says, "Oh. So, how's Boston?"

Isabella says, "Amazing! Like, oh my gosh!"

A limo rolled up to the two. The limo had the Ten Rebels logo on it. Isabella and Ashton entered the limo and the limo drove to the house.

Kelsey is shown in a taxi.

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "Hey, I'm Kelsey, I'm 23 years old, and I'm from Austin, Texas. I'm such a tomboy. I love to prank people, like, I'm a big prankster! I'm the one running around, putting whipped cream on your hand while your sleep, tickling your nose with a feather, and hoping you'll slap yourself with the whipped cream. I can be girly at times, too. When I go out, I wear a pretty gown with sneakers. That's just me! When I enter the house, I'm expecting a new experience and I'm expecting to change my mean ways."

The taxi arrives to the mansion. Kelsey steps out the taxi and enters the house. She immediately screams.

The rooms are:

The Foyer

The Confessionals Room

The Living Room

The Kitchen

The Phone Room

The Workout Room

The 4-Person Bedroom (For Guys)

The 4-Person Bedroom (For Girls)

The 1-Person Bedroom (For Girls)

The 1-Person Bedroom (For Boys)

The Game Room

The Pool

Kelsey took a tour around the house. She then read the note on the dining room table.

Kelsey says, "Welcome to the Ten Rebels house! Get ready for one wild week here in Boston, Massachussetts. If you're the first or second one in the house, you are able to get the 1-person bedroom for girls/guys. Yey!"

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "There's a note, and it says that since I'm the first one here, I can get the 1-person bedroom. It's better to be in a room by yourself than 3 other crazy crack addicts."

Kelsey started jumping on her bed.

Derek arrived to the house.

Derek says, "Hello? Anyone here!? Wow! Sick place!"

Kelsey says, "Hey! I'm here!"

Kelsey runs downstairs.

Derek says, "Hey, I'm Derek!"

Kelsey says, "Hi, I'm Kelsey. Nice to meet you!"

Derek (Confessionals) says, "Kelsey is a pretty girl, but she's a bit muscular, like, she looks like Chyna with blonde hair. I feel bad for her."

Kelsey says, "Oh yeah, since you're the first guy in the house, you get the 1-person bedroom!"

Derek says, "Awesome!"

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "Derek is an OK guy, but he seems like a douche. Like, he needs a change of attitude."

Kelsey says, "So, what's your nationality?"

Derek says, "My mother is Black, and my father is White, so, I guess I'm mixed."

Kelsey says, "Oh. You may not believe me but I'm half-Mexican."

Derek says, "Yeah, okay!"

Ashton and Isabella arrive at the house. Isabella screams.

Ashton says, "This house is amazing!"

Isabella says, "I know, right!?"

Derek and Kelsey runs downstairs. Derek and Kelsey shake hands with Ashton and Isabella and they introduce theirselves.

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "Isabella is a sweet girl, but...she's a bit ditzy. Oh well, I can dig it. And Ashton, he is so hot. Like, he can be my new boyfriend in the house."

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "When I meet Derek, I can already tell that he's a complete asshole. And Kelsey, she's a hot girl, and she can get it from me."

Isabella (Confessionals) says, "I honestly don't care if these people think I'm stupid. I'm just ready to turn up in this house!"

Derek (Confessionals) says, "Ashton...SNOOZE FEST! And Isabella, she's a pretty girl, but she's like 21 years younger than me."

Hayleigh is shown in a taxi.

Hayleigh (Confessionals) says, "Hi, I'm Hayleigh, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from The Bronx. I'm known as being the creepy, redhead, rocker chick. I can be weird, but that's me, that's my damn character. I am not a fighter, I'm a lover, so if someone punches me, I will immediately just walk away...and flip my hair on the ho. When I enter the house, I hope to meet a cute guy and maybe some cute girls, since I like girls and boys."

Hayleigh enters the house and spots Derek, Isabella, Kelsey, and Ashton sitting in the living room.

Hayleigh says, "Hey, guys! I'm Hayleigh!"

Ashton says, "Wassup!? I'm Ashton."

Derek says, "I'm Derek!"

Isabella says, "Hi-hi! I'm Izzy!"

Kelsey says, "I'm Kelsey! Nice to meet you!"

Hayleigh says, "You too!"

Hayleigh (Confessionals) says, "Wow! I'm really here! Anyways, when I first meet Ashton, the first thought that comes in my mind is...tool. Derek is really cute to me. Izzy is also cute. As for Kelsey...that b*tch needs a facelift, though."

Hayleigh sit on the top bunk of the first bunk bed in her room. Isabella comes in the room and sits on the bottom bunk of the first bunk bed in her room.

Isabella says, "I guess you're on top!"

Hayleigh says, "As usual."

Isabella giggles.

Ashley stops at a store, where she bumps into Paula.

Paula (Confessionals) says, "Hi, my name is Paula, I'm 25 years old, and I'm from Atlanta, Georgia. When I first meet someone, I immediately judge them, and that's something I need to work on, 'cause that's a problem. I'm a rebel because I can do anything. If someone tells me that I can do something, I can do it. I'ma try not to judge anyone when I enter this house, and I'ma make it to the end! I'm ready for whatever!"

Ashley says, "Hey, are you on Ten Rebels?"

Paula says, "Yeah, are you?"

Ashley says, "Uh-huh! Hi, I'm Ashley!"

Paula says, "Paula. Nice to meet you!"

Paula and Ashley shakes hands.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Paula seems like a real, genuine girl. She seems like a girl I would regularly click with down in Cali."

Ashley says, "Let's go to this house!"

Paula says, "Hell yeah!"

Caleb and Gabriel bump in Ashley and Paula.

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "Hey, my name is Caleb, I'm 25 years old, and I'm from Scottsdale, Arizona. I'm a rebel 'cause I say I am and no one's gonna tell me I'm not. I came on Ten Rebels to change my rude behavior and I feel like if I survive and make it to the end, it'll make a great novel, since I am a writer. I'm expecting for people to hate, people to love, people to kiss, people to diss, so I'm ready!"

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "Hey, I'm Gabriel, I'm 20 years old, and I'm from Waterbury, Connecticut. When I was younger, I was a class clown. Growing up, I've lost many girlfriends because of my "immature" behavior, but I feel like I can't change who I am, but I'll try. Coming into this house, I expect to change my ways so I can finally get a long-term girlfriend."

Caleb says, "You girls ready to go to this house!"

Ashley and Paula says, "Yeah!"

Gabriel says, "Then, let's go!"

The four get inside a limo.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "When I finally meet these two guys, Caleb and Gabriel, I think that they are pretty hot. I have a thing for bald men and Caleb is really makin' me sweat. As for Gabriel, I can see glorious chest tattoo through his tank top. OMG, I'm sweating!"

The four arrived to the mansion. Paula and Ashley started screaming.

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "These two girls come in...and they're cute, but loud as hell. Shut the f*ck up!"

Ashley and Paula goes into Hayleigh and Isabella's room.

Paula says, "Hey, I'm Paula!"

Ashley says, "And I'm Ashley!"

Hayleigh says, "Hey, girls! I'm Hayleigh."

Isabella says, "Hi-hi! I'm Isabella! Izzy for short!"

Paula says, "Nice to meet y'all!"

Hayleigh says, "You too."

Ashley says, "Where's the eye candy in this house?"

Hayleigh says, "The light-skinned guy, Derek, is super-cute!"

Ashley says, "Yeah, he's okay. Have you seen the bald guy and the one with the chest tat?"

Hayleigh says, "Nope. I like girls too, just to let you know!"

Paula says, "You're bi? Wow, I respect it!"

Hayleigh says, "You're bi too?"

Paula says, "Nah!"

Isabella says, "I've made out with girls before but I like guys a lot!"

Ashley says, "Me too, but I've kissed a girl before."

Hayleigh says, "Oh!"

Ricky was shown driving in a taxi to the mansion.

Ricky (Confessionals) says, "Hi, my name is Richard, or Ricky for short, I'm from Providence, Rhode Island, and I'm 22 years old. I was known for being a creep. I love to get a sneak peek at the girls in the locker room. I've lost many girlfriends for that. After admitting to my mother that I had a thing for stalking girls, she disowned me. But after a while, she just said whatever. I will maybe be the drunk guy. When I enter the house, I hope to find a girl I can have sex with, and I hope to learn not to drink too much."

Ricky arrived to the house and greeted the guys and girls. Ricky, Ashton, Caleb, and Gabriel went inside the 4-Man Bedroom.

Ashton says, "Guys, let me lay down the rules. Rule #1, no farting. Rule #2, no burping. Rule #3, don't touch my sh*t. If you do, we're gonna have some big problems."

Ashton walks downstairs.

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "Ashton tries to lay down the rules. Like, you don't run nothing but your mouth. He's lucky I won't burp in his face."

Ricky (Confessionals) says, "Ashton, you are a dumb ass if you think you're gonna run me. S*ck a d*ck and die slow!"

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Tonight, we're going to Red Lantern. It's a fun, poppin' club, so I'm ready to have fun!"

Ashley, Isabella, Paula, Hayleigh, Derek, Caleb, Ricky, Gabriel, Ashton, and Kelsey arrived to Red Lantern. Paula was twerking with Isabella and Hayleigh on top of the table.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "It's so classless that Paula, Isabella, and Hayleigh is twerking on top of a table. I actually thought Paula was a great, classy person. I guess not."

Hayleigh and Paula got off of the table and sat down at a seat. Isabella continued to dance. Derek sat down near Hayleigh.

Derek says, "You were looking good on that table."

Hayleigh says, "Really?"

Derek says, "Yeah. Lemme' buy you a drink."

Hayleigh says, "Sure."

Derek held Hayleigh's hand and they went to the bar. Hayleigh got a Ciroc shot. Hayleigh chugged it quickly.

Derek says, "You drink hot."

Hayleigh says, "I rather drink something else. If you know what I mean."

Derek kissed Hayleigh. Hayleigh kissed Derek back. Derek held Hayleigh's hand and they went to the boy's bathroom. The two went into a stall, and they had sex.

Ricky (Confessionals) says, "I walk into the bathroom and I hear Hayleigh moaning. I open the stall and I see Derek getting blowed by Hayleigh. It's only the first night. Dude, chill!"

Derek and Hayleigh walked out of the bathroom.

Kelsey is shown dancing on Ashton.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "I see Ashton dancing with Kelsey, and I get jealous, to be honest. As much as Ashton irritates me, I have a small crush on him."

Ricky says, "Hayleigh, can I talk to you for a second?"

Hayleigh says, "Sure."

Ricky pulls Hayleigh aside.

Ricky says, "I saw you sucking Derek's d*ck. Why? It's only the first night."

Hayleigh says, "Why not, though? I mean, do you wanna get blowed?"

Ricky says, "By you?"

Hayleigh says, "Yeah. Me and Derek just had fun."

Ricky says, "But, I'm not trying to get into drama."

Hayleigh kissed Ricky anyways.

Ricky (Confessionals) says, "Hayleigh kisses me, and I automatically fall in love."

Ricky stops kissing Hayleigh. Isabella repeatedly takes shots of vodka.

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "I see Izzy taking tons of shots, like WOW! She's gonna get super wasted!"

Isabella started making out with a stranger.

Isabella (Confessionals) says, "I'm ready to turn up in my town! Let's go! Shots after shots after shots!"

Isabella throws a drink on the guy she was kissing.

Isabella yells, "F*CK YOU, B*TCH!"

Paula tried to hold Isabella back. Isabella threw a shot glass at the guy she was kissing but most of the drink landed on Paula.

Paula says, "YO, THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Paula (Confessionals) says, "I see Izzy fighting with some random guy and I try to hold her back but the b*tches' drink spills on me. This is why I don't get involved in people's issues."

The girls got kicked out of Red Lantern.

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "After getting kicked out of the club, we have to go to the house in seperate limos. Me, Kelsey, Hayleigh, Paula, and Ricky in one, and Ashley, Izzy, Caleb, Gabriel, and Derek in the other."

**LIMO ONE**

Paula says, "That b*tch better not speak to me. Drunk or not, you being dumb as f*ck."

Kelsey says, "I absolutely agree with you."

Ricky whispers in Hayleigh's ear. Hayleigh giggles.

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "While me and Paula are having a conversation, I see Hayleigh and Ricky whispering to each other, then, outta nowhere, they start kissing."

Ricky and Hayleigh start kissing. Hayleigh gets on top of Ricky and rides him.

Hayleigh says, "Getting hard yet?"

Ricky says, "I been hard!"

Hayleigh continues to ride Ricky.

Paula says, "Get off that boy! Ya' can do that in the house!"

Hayleigh says, "Fine!"

Hayleigh lays down and takes a nap.

**LIMO TWO**

Izzy was taking a nap.

Caleb says, "Derek, you got blowed by Hayleigh?"

Derek says, "Yup! She sucks it right!"

Caleb says, "Wow! So, y'all official, or it was just a one night stand?"

Derek says, "I want to be official, but she thinks it's just a one night stand. If that's what she thinks, f*ck her."

Ashley says, "Guys, I got a secret. Kelsey and Ashton are dating. But Ashton says her p*ssy stinks."

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "I'm deciding to put the bug in the ear and start a rumor about Kelsey. Kelsey deserves it. Kinda mean but oh well."

Gabriel says, "Look at Izzy sleeping. Finally, she's quiet."

Izzy automatically wakes up.

Izzy says, "What the f*ck you say!?"

Ashley says, "Chill, Izzy!"

Izzy says, "No!"

Izzy swings at Gabriel.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

Izzy swings at Gabriel but misses and hits the limo window. Security quickly removes Izzy from the limo. Izzy took a taxi home. The other contestants arrived to the house before Izzy.

Ashley pulls Paula aside.

Ashley says, "Guess what?"

Paula says, "What?"

Ashley says, "Izzy tried to attack Gabriel, but I pushed her away."

Paula says, "So, what happenend to her?"

Ashley says, "Security came and broke it up and she's coming here in a taxi."

Paula says, "Wow! She's crazy!"

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Izzy is definitely on my bad side, so I don't want to speak to her."

Izzy entered the house.

Izzy says, "Whoever want it can get it tonight."

Izzy tied her hair up and took her shoes off.

Hayleigh was asleep on the couch. Caleb carried her and put her in his bed. Hayleigh woke up.

Caleb says, "I'm putting you in my bed."

Hayleigh says, "Sleep with me."

Caleb says, "I'll sleep downstairs."

Hayleigh says, "No. Sleep wih me."

Caleb says, "But you got a boyfriend."

Hayleigh says, "I don't like him, baby. I don't like him."

Hayleigh kissed Caleb. Caleb put Hayleigh in his bed.

Caleb says, "Good night, Hayleigh."

Caleb walked away.

Hayleigh says, "Come back here, please?!"

Caleb came back.

Hayleigh says, "You got a condom on?"

Caleb says, "I'm always prepared."

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "We just start flirting with each other, and one thing leads to another, and...we end up kissing."

Caleb starts making out with Hayleigh.

Ricky walks in the room.

Ricky (Confessionals) says, "Once again, I spot Hayleigh blowing a guy. I'm done with this chick."

Ricky storms out the room.

Izzy is shown sitting in the living room peacefully.

Isabella (Confessionals) says, "The sound of Hayleigh moaning her ass off is irritating me. I'm gonna address her."

Isabella went in Caleb's room. Isabella had a water bottle. She threw it at Hayleigh's head.

Izzy says, "Shut up."

Hayleigh says, "Do that again, b*tch!"

Hayleigh (Confessionals) says, "Out of nowhere, Izzy just throws a water bottle at my head. She's gotta go home."

Izzy starts destroying stuff in the house.

Isabella (Confessionals) says, "I'm just angry, so, I'm gonna give this house a home improvement."

Paula walks in the kitchen while Izzy is destroying the refridgerator.

Paula says, "What are you doing?!"

Izzy says, "Don't talk TO ME."

Paula says, "Oh really?"

Paula (Confessionals) says, "I'm just done with that tramp ass b*tch!"

Izzy was trying to tip over the refridgerator.

Paula says, "You might not wanna do that."

Izzy says, "Shut up."

Izzy gently pushed Paula. Paula grabbed Izzy's hair and dropped her to the ground. The housemates held Paula back while the producers held Izzy back.

Ashley says, "It's not worth it, Paula!"

Izzy yells, "F*CK YOU TOO, ASHLEY, YOU STUPID ASS B*TCH!"

Ashley attempted to swing at Izzy but was held back quickly. Izzy threw a cereal box at Ashley, but it hit Gabriel in the head.

Gabriel says, "Yo, chill!"

Izzy was taken outside by the producers.

Paula says to Ashley, "I want another round!"

Ashley says, "If she swings at you, we're both gonna swing on her."

Paula says, "Nah! We ain't jumping nobody."

Ashley says, "Oh. OK. Sorry."

Caleb and Hayleigh was in Caleb's bed naked. They were in the doggie style position.

Hayleigh (Confessionals) says, "After 2 one night stands, I think Caleb is the one. He has such a big c***!"

**DAY 2**

**8:00 A.M.**

Kelsey wakes up and goes in the living room. She finds a note from Izzy.

Kelsey reads, "Hey, it's Izzy. After the fight from the last night, I've been removed from the house. Even though I was short-lived, I appreciate some of y'all. Shout out to Ashton, Kelsey, and Ricky. P.S. Kelsey, watch out from Ashley. She's a sneaky b*tch."

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "I'm really gonna miss Izzy. As ditzy as she may act, she was a sweetheart and she was very informative. In the note, she tells me to watch out from Ashley and she says she's sneaky. Thanks for the info! Bye-bye! Miss you already!"

Hayleigh wakes up and goes downstairs and spots Paula cooking breakfast.

Hayleigh says, "Hey, girl!"

Paula says, "Good morning, girl! How did ya' sleep?"

Hayleigh says, "Wet."

Paula says, "Ha! Girl, you and Caleb was going in. Like, for real. You're probably pregnant right now."

Hayleigh says, "Nah. He wore a condom."

Paula says, "Ya' went from doggie style to 69 to sleep."

Hayleigh says, "Paula, I think the breakfast is burnt."

Paula says, "I can't cook for nothing. How about me and you just go to some breakfast place.

Hayleigh says, "Sure. I'ma get Ashley to go too."

Paula says, "K! Sounds like a plan."

Hayleigh goes upstairs.

Hayleigh yells, "Ash, get up! Wanna go to get sum' breakfast with me and Paula?"

Ashley says, "Sure. Let me brush my teeth real quick."

Hayleigh says, "KK!"

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Today, me, Hayleigh, and Paula are going to get some breakfast. I'm happy 'cause I've been dying for some pancakes."

Ashley, Hayleigh, and Paula arrives at a breakfast place. They sit down at a table.

Ashley says, "So, Hayleigh, you've had sex three times in one day."

Hayleigh says, "Yup!"

Ashley says, "Who is the best?"

Hayleigh says, "Well...Caleb."

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Honestly, Hayleigh is a fun girl, but she is very slutty at times and dislike her for that. Maybe I should keep my distance."

**BACK AT THE HOUSE...**

Kelsey was laying in Ashton's bed.

Ashton says, "So, who's your favorite wrestler?"

Kelsey says, "Um...Triple H."

Ashton says, "Mine is John Cena."

Kelsey says, "Oh! Great choice."

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "I like talking to Kelsey. She's a tomboy and she can talk about video games and wrestling and comic books and all kinds of stuff. If I date her, it's like I'm dating a guy, and I'm not gay or bi."

Gabriel is shown talking on the phone.

Gabriel says, "Hello?"

Jennifer says, "Hey, baby!"

Gabriel says, "Oh, hey."

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "Jennifer is my on-off girlfriend. She's basically like my f*ck buddy. Other than that, we always argue and fight."

Jennifer says, "Do you miss me and my p*ssy?"

Gabriel says, "I don't know. Do you miss me and my d*ck?"

Jennifer says, "Of course I do. It's so big and fat."

Gabriel says, "All you want is sex. Like, you don't want me."

Jennifer says, "Okay. And?"

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "If I come back home, I expect for us to argue as always."

Gabriel hung up the phone.

Paula, Hayleigh, and Ashley come back from the breakfast place.

Caleb hugs Hayleigh.

Caleb says, "I missed you."

Hayleigh says, "I missed you too."

Ashley is shown shaking her head.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

**9:00 P.M.**

Ashley is shown curling her hair with Paula.

Paula (Confessionals) says, "Tonight, we're going to Rumor, this good club, so I'm just ready."

Paula says,"Ashley, I don't wanna be a snitch or nothing, but Izzy wrote a note calling you a sneaky b*tch!"

Ashley says, "Well, that b*tch isn't here, so f*ck her."

Ashley, Paula, Hayleigh, Caleb, Derek, Kelsey, Ashton, Ricky, and Gabriel arrive at Rumor.

Paula was twerking with Hayleigh. Caleb was drinking multiple beers. Ashton and Kelsey was dancing with each other. Ricky was drinking with Caleb. Derek was dancing on some random girl. Ashley approached Gabriel.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "I'm tired of Kelsey dancing with Ashton. To make them jealous, I'm gonna flirt with Gabriel."

Ashley started dancing all over Gabriel. Gabriel started humping Ashley.

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "Wow! You're trying to make me jealous and it's not working. Sorry, skank."

Ashley bends down near Gabriel's mid-section.

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "As Ashley is dancing on me, I'm developing feelings for her. Jennifer can suck it!"

Ashley and Gabriel sat down near the bar. Gabriel then leaned in for the kiss. Ashley kissed Gabriel.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "That kiss wasn't planned. It just happenend out of nowhere. I guess I got a new boo."

Ashley continued to kiss Gabriel.

Kelsey sticked up the middle finger at Ashley.

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "F*ck Ashley. Izzy was right. You are a sneaky b*tch!"

Ashley, Paula, Hayleigh, Caleb, Derek, Kelsey, Ashton, Ricky, and Gabriel arrive at the house.

Ashley went in Gabriel's bed. They started making out.

Paula (Confessionals) says, "I know Ashley is gonna get it in with Gabriel, so me and Hayleigh is gonna spy on her."

Gabriel was sticking "it" up Ashley.

Ashley says, "YES! YES! DO IT!"

Gabriel says, "UH! UH! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Paula and Hayleigh started laughing.

Ashley put her clothes on. She started chasing Paula and Hayleigh.

**DAY 3**

**8:00 A.M.**

Ashley was sitting in the living room with Hayleigh, Paula, Caleb, and Gabriel. Kelsey approached Ashley.

Kelsey says, "You got a problem?!"

Ashley says, "I don't know. Do you?"

Kelsey says, "Hell yeah! I'm not gonna sit here and kiss your ass 'cause you're trying cause a scene in the club and-"

Ashley says, "How did I cause a scene, b*tch?"

Kelsey says, "You're f*cking trying to make me jealous. You are a phony ass b*tch! That's all I gotta say!"

Ashley says, "I don't need implants to look good."

Kelsey says, "B*tch, I got the real deal!"

Ashley says, "Yeah, OK."

Kelsey walked away.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*'

Ashley pulled Gabriel aside.

Ashley says, "Gabriel, you're cute and all, but I don't think we can last."

Gabriel says, "Because you were just using me to make Ashton and Kelsey jealous, right?"

Ashley says, "Sorta."

Gabriel says, "It's a'ight, Ash."

Gabriel walked away.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Last night with Gabriel was fun. But all I could think about is Ashton. So, I gotta follow my heart and try to make Ashton like me."

Ashton was upstairs sleeping. Ashley pulled out a piece of paper and started writing.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "So, I'm gonna put another bug in the ear and write a nasty note for Ashton but put Kelsey's name on it."

The note reads...

"F*ck you, Ashton. You greasy ass mexican! You're a goofy ass chump with an extra small penis! Go back to Jersey with yo fake ass Jersey accent and yo fertile ass dick! From Kelsey!"

Ashton read the note. He crumbled the note and threw it in the garbage. Ashton went downstairs and approached Kelsey.

Ashton says, "Kelsey, did you right a rude note about me?"

Kelsey says, "No. Why would I do that?"

Ashton says, "It had your name on it."

Kelsey says, "Ashton, I like you a lot. I would never write a bad note to you. Where's the note?"

Ashton says, "I threw it away."

Kelsey says, "I swear on my mother's life, I didn't write that note. But I think I know who did it. It was Ashley."

Ashton says, "Yeah, maybe. The hand writing was super neat script."

Kelsey says, "Exactly! I never wrote in script. That b*tch deserves an ass whooping."

Derek approached Hayleigh.

Derek says, "Hayleigh, are we together or not?"

Hayleigh says, "No."

Derek says, "I miss your BJ's."

Hayleigh says, "I don't know. Like, I'm just confused. I need a day to think."

Derek says, "Gotcha."

**LATER THAT DAY...**

**9:00 P.M.**

Gabriel says, "Caleb, where are we going tonight?"

Caleb says, "We're going to Royale."

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "Boston is my second home, so I always go to Royale. It's an excellent club."

Ashley, Paula, Hayleigh, Caleb, Derek, Kelsey, Ashton, Ricky, and Gabriel arrived at Royale.

Paula was dancing along with Ricky, Caleb, and Hayleigh. Kelsey was drinking Ciroc shots. Gabriel was drinking tequila shots. Derek was kissing some random girl.

Derek (Confessionals) says, "I have come to the conclusion that I don't need Hayleigh. Bye!"

Ashley was sitting next to Ashton.

Ashton says, "Ashley, did you write that nasty note to me?"

Ashley says, "No. Why?"

Ashton says, "Kelsey said you did."

Ashley says, "What a liar! I would never!"

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "Ashley maybe telling the truth. In the note, it said I had a small d*ck. Ashley never saw my d*ck. Kelsey saw it once. It also said I have a fake Jersey accent. Kelsey said I have a New York accent. So I think I'm starting to believe Ashley."

Ashley whispered in Ashton's ear.

Ashley whispered, "I wanna see your d*ck."

Ashton kissed Ashley. The two started to make out. Kelsey started at Ashton.

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "Ashley knows I have a crush on Ashton, but she wants to kiss him. I'm just ready to leave. So I decided to leave the club."

Kelsey walked out of the club.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE...**

Kelsey was on the phone with her mom, Denise.

Denise says, "Hello?"

Kelsey says, "Mom?"

Denise says, "Yes, sweetie?"

Kelsey says, "I'm ready to go home."

Denise says, "Why?"

Kelsey says, "I just hate the atmosphere."

Denise says, "OK, sweetie. I'll see ya' when ya' get home."

Kelsey says, "K, bye."

Denise says, "Bye."

Kelsey starts packing her things.

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "I don't need to be in this environment to prove I'm a rebel. I came, I saw, I conquered! Dueces!"

Kelsey wrote her number on a piece of paper. He put the paper under Ashton's pillow.

Kelsey (Confessionals) says, "But before I go..."

Kelsey picked up Ashley's mattress. She threw it in the lake near the house. Kelsey then made her exit.

Ashley, Paula, Hayleigh, Caleb, Derek, Ashton, Ricky, and Gabriel arrived at the house. Ashton was carrying Ashley.

Ashley whispered to Ashton, "Let's have sex in my bed!"

Ashton says, "Sure! Let's go!"

Ashley discovered her bed wasn't there.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "My bed is in the pool. I know Kelsey put it there. She's a punk for just leaving like that."

Ashley says, "Let's do it in Kelsey's bed!"

Ashton says, "A'ight!"

Ashley and Ashton was having sex in Kelsey's bed.

Hayleigh went inside the room.

Hayleigh says, "Ashton, here's a condom!"

Ashton says, "Thanks!"

Hayleigh left the room.

Ashley yelled, "UH! UH! YES! OH, ASHTON!"

Ashton yelled, "YEAH! TAKE THAT FAT C*CK!"

**DAY 4**

**8:00 A.M.**

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "I wake up in Kelsey's bed. I don't remember anything that happenend last night. I know I kissed Ashley a little but that's it. I see Kelsey's things missing. Why did she leave? I cared about her."

Ashton looked under his pillow and saw Kelsey's number. Ashton put the paper on his dresser. Ashley sneaked in the room after Ashton left and ripped up the paper. She later put the pieces on Derek's bed.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Kelsey is so obsessed! Like, tots! Kelsey, take yo' thirsty, Chyna lookin' ass out of Boston! Good riddance!"

Hayleigh and Caleb was making out in the shower.

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "Me and Hayleigh got even closer. So we got in the shower and she gave me the best blowjob I ever had!"

Derek yelled, "Ricky, let's go get sum' Subways!"

Ricky says, "Okay!"

Ricky (Confessionals) says, "Me and Derek is gonna sum' Subways. So far, in this house, Derek is my closest friend. He may have a bad attitude, but he is a very good friend."

Ricky and Derek went to Subways. The two met up with Paula and Ashley.

Ashley says, "Hey, guys!"

Paula says, "What's up!?"

Derek says, "What's up, Ash, Paula!?"

Ricky says, "Hey!"

Paula (Confessionals) says, "While me and Ashley was going to Subways, we bump into Ricky and Derek. So we just decide to join them."

Derek puts his arm around Ashley. Ricky puts his arm around Paula.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Is it me or is Derek tryna' flirt with me? I can understand Ricky putting his arm around Paula 'cause their good friends. But as for Derek, I don't even like yo' ass...so take your cootie arms away from me."

**MEANWHILE...**

Ashton approached Gabriel.

Ashton says, "Hey, Gabe. How did ya' sleep?"

Gabriel says, "Pretty well. I know how you slept."

Ashton says, "I was sh*t-faced."

Gabriel says, "That's not an excuse. You know what ya' did."

Ashton says, "Bro, shut the f*ck up! Such a jerk-off!"

Gabriel says, "Dude, I was just joking! Chill."

Ashton says, "You chill before you get knocked out!"

Gabriel says, "I'm not a fighter, dude. So I'm not gonna entertain your nonsense."

Ashton says, "Bro, shut up!"

Gabriel says, "You can miss me with that bullsh*t, dude!"

Gabriel walked away.

Ashton says, "Dumb ass!"

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "I understand that Gabriel is blunt, but don't crack jokes on me, 'cause if we were in Jersey, you'll get yo' ass beat."

Ashton grabbed the garbage bag from the garbage. He dumped it on Gabriel's bed.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

Gabriel walked in the room and saw the trash on his bed.

Gabriel says, "Wow, Ashton, you are such a d*ck!"

Ashton says, "Let's go, motherf*cker!"

Gabriel says, "Nah, you know what, my birthday is tomorrow, and I'm not gonna go home over your sick a** bullsh*t! I would slap you, but that would be animal abuse."

Ashton says, "N*gga, get the f*ck outta' here, you f*cking fail!"

Gabriel says, "Okay, I'm an f*cking fail, and so was your dad's condom!"

Ashton says, "What's good, 'cause I'm not scared of you?!"

Gabriel says, "Please. You'll never be the man your mother is."

Ashton says, "You better stop talking about my mother!"

Gabriel says, "It's so funny how my middle finger gets a boner anytime I see you!"

Ashton says, "Listen, little f*cker, I'll f*ck you up! Stop f*cking with me! I'll knock you out!"

Gabriel says, "All I heard was blah, blah, blah, I'm an asshole."

Ashton says, "You're so corny! Like, you're stupid!"

Gabriel says, "If you b*tched anymore, I would think it was that time of the month for you. Hold on, I'll find your tampon."

Gabriel walked away. Ashley, Paula, Ricky, and Derek came back in the house.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

**9:00 P.M.**

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "Tonight, we're going back to Royale, so I'm excited."

Hayleigh approached Gabriel.

Hayleigh says, "Gabriel, how do I look?"

Gabriel says, "Nice outfit. You should go on a corner. You'll make lots of money."

Hayleigh says, "B*tch, step your cookies up! 'Cause I bet yo' whack a** girlfriend will be rocking this sh*t in a month from now. Talk to the ass!"

Gabriel says, "You talk to Caleb's d*ck every night, hooker! When's the last time you ate?"

Hayleigh says, "Boy, bye! Like, bye! You are such a hypocrite!"

Gabriel says, "Spell hypocrite. It's so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand."

Hayleigh says, "Lick my pink nipples, dude!"

Gabriel says, "HaHaHa! Okay, that was funny! But, if I put my d*ck in your mouth, would you shut up?"

Hayleigh says, "I don't talk to douchebags!"

Gabriel says, "Choke on horse sperm."

Hayeleigh says, "Choke on my p*ssy juice, b*tch!"

Ashley and Gabriel started laughing.

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "I was only kidding with Hayleigh, but she took offense. Whatebs! She wants me to lick her tits and choke on her p*ssy juice. Okay, that was pretty funny. But Hayleigh needs to learn that Paris Hilton isn't a good role model! Stupid hoe! I'm just ready to hit the club, and have fun, but before I go..."

Gabriel says, "Derek, can I talk to you?"

Derek says, "Sure, what?"

Gabriel says, "So, you're black, right?"

Derek says, "Riiiiiiiight..."

Gabriel says, "And Ashton is white, right?"

Derek says, "Yup."

Gabriel says, "So, when I was arguing with Ashton earlier, he mentioned the N word."

Derek says, "Oh, really?"

Derek (Confessionals) says, "It's really not my business, but Gabriel says that Ashton said the N word. That's really f*cking racist. I already have problems with Ashton 'cause he wants to rip papers up and put it on my bed. Strike 1, strike 2, I'm waiting for strike 3 so I can just shut Ashton the f*ck up."

Derek, Gabriel, Ashton, Ashley, Paula, Hayleigh, Ricky, and Caleb arrived at Royale.

Derek, Gabriel, Paula, Ashley, and Ricky sat at a table and played Never Have I Ever with Ciroc shots. Caleb and Hayleigh was dancing in the corner of the club along with Ashton.

Derek says, "Never have I ever had sex in a moving car."

Gabriel and Ricky took their shots.

Paula says, "You really had sex in a car that was moving car?"

Gabriel says, "Yeah, I had I threesome with two lesbians in a truck."

Ricky says, "I banged a girl I knew for two hours in a truck."

Gabriel says, "Okay. Never have I ever...drunk a whole bottle of Patron."

Ashley took her shot.

Ashley says, "I just remember my friends telling me that. They said I was super sh*t-faced!"

Paula says, "Never have I ever gave someone a BJ for beer."

Ricky and Ashley took their shots.

Paula says, "Ricky, you're gay?"

Ricky says, "Nah, but I just really wanted beer so I gave my best friend a blowjob, but the next day, I threw up 'cause that's not what I do."

Ashley says, "K, never have I ever slept with my babysitter."

Derek and Gabriel took their shots.

Derek says, "She was 7 years older than me."

Gabriel says, "Mine was 2 years older."

Ricky says, "Well, that's weird. Anyways, never have I ever banged someone in my sister's bed."

Gabriel took his shot.

Ricky says, "Wow, Gabriel!"

Gabriel says, "I told her sorry!"

A random guy went over to their table and flipped it over.

Ricky says, "Dude, what the hell!?"

Paula started to tie her hair up.

Derek says, "Get yo' ugly ass outta' here!"

Random guy says, "Make me, b*tch."

Gabriel says, "Okay, I may be drunk, but you're ugly, and tomorrow, I'll be sober."

Ricky stood up.

Ricky says, "Dude, step off!"

Random guy says, "No."

Ricky pushed the guy.

Ricky says, "You're trying to get the camera time, aren't you?"

The guy says, "Yup."

The guy gets in Ricky's face. Ricky mushes the guy and the guy falls to the ground. The guy gets up and elbows Ricky in the face. Ricky punches the guy twice then flipped him on the ground. Another guy swings on Ricky from behind. But Gabriel throws a shot glass at the guy. The bouncers break both fights up.

Paula (Confessionals) says, "So, Ricky starts rumbling with a dude, then another dude try to jump in, and Gabriel threw his shot glass at the guy's eye. I don't condome jumping in fights, but I don't condome using weapons either."

The cops roll up to the club.

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "I don't wanna spend my birthday in jail."

Someone is shown in handcuffs.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

The cops roll up to the club.

Ricky yells, "I need a cig! I need a cig!"

Paula says, "Ricky, the cops are outside!"

Ashley says, "Hurry! You and Gabriel hide in the f*cking bathroom!"

Ricky says, "A'ight!"

Ricky and Gabriel was walking to the bathroom. The guy ran over to Ricky and punched him. Ricky repeatedly punched the guy. Gabriel grabbed the guy and threw him across the club. The cops entered the club and arrested Gabriel and Ricky.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Oh my gosh! What's happening!? This is like a terrible nightmare! Someone wake me up!"

Gabriel and Ricky was in the cop car.

Gabriel says, "Ricky, we're going to jail...yey!"

The cop car drove to the station.

Ashley, Paula, Hayleigh, Ashton, Caleb, and Derek arrived at the house.

Paula says, "I didn't expect that."

Ashley says, "Me either."

Ashton says, "Please. I'm glad they went to jail."

Derek says, "I'm sorry, Ashton. You gotta problem?"

Ashton says, "Nah. Why?"

Derek says, "You talking 'bout my friends, dawg!"

Ashton says, "I don't give a f*ck!"

Derek says, "Okay. Alright! I see I gotta take my shoes off."

Derek kicks his shoes off.

Derek says, "So, what's up, Ashton?"

Ashton says, "You wanna fight? Let's fight! Die slow, n*gga!"

Derek stops for a second.

Paula says, "No, no, no! Don't say that!"

Ashton says, "Why can't I?"

Derek says, "Now I'm 'bout to f*ck yo' ass up!"

Ashton yelled, "Let's go!"

Derek was held back by the castmates and Ashton was held back by the producers. Derek just gave up in went in his room.

Derek says, "Such a dumb ass."

Derek (Confessionals) says, "Ashton, you need to watch yourself, because I will roll up to Ocean City and f*ck you up...in yo' own damn city!

**DAY 5 (GABRIEL'S B-DAY)**

**8:00 A.M.**

Paula is shown brushing her hair with Ashley.

The producer calls a house meeting.

Paula (Confessionals) says, "So, the producers call a house meeting. Oh, boy!"

The producer says, "So, if you didn't notice, Hayleigh isn't here. Hayleigh left the house after a huge family emergency."

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "So, Hayleigh left the house... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...girl bye!"

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "I'm really gonna miss Hayleigh. She actually was my girlfriend."

Paula (Confessionals) says, "Bye, Hayleigh! Gonna miss you, girl!"

Derek (Confessionals) says, "I mean...you were OK."

Ashton (Confessionals) says. "Hayleigh, I didn't get to get it in with you but, maybe in the future. Bye! Best of luck!"

The producer says, "As far as Gabriel and Ricky, they have been freed!"

The house clapped. Well, everyone except Ashton.

The producer says, "But...since Ricky started the fight...he will be exiting the house."

Paula was upset. So was Ashley.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "I don't want Ricky to go. He is amazing."

Paula (Confessionals) says, "I don't think I'll ever meet someone more nicer than you, Ricky."

Derek (Confessionals) says, "Ricky was my good friend. Sad to see you go, buddy."

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "It was nice meeting you, Ricky. Bye!"

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "Good riddance, lil' homie!"

The producer says, "Gabriel will be here in 3 hours."

Paula (Confessionals) says, "The producer tells us that Gabe will be here in 3 hours. That gives us 3 hours to decorate the house for Gabe's birthday. First, Ashley is gonna get a cake. Then, Derek is gonna get balloons. Theeen, I'm gonna decorate the house with the decorations I already bought. Theeeeeeen, Caleb is gonna be the lookout. Theeeeeeen, SURPRISE!"

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Ashton is being a douche today so he's just gonna lay down. Lazy people just grind my gears."

**3 HOURS LATER...**

Gabriel arrives to the house.

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "I'm back! F*ck cops! That's why I don't f*ck with y'all! I don't even watch the show Cops! But anyways, I walk in the house and..."

Everyone says, "SURPRISE!"

Gabriel starts laughing. Everyone hugs Gabriel (except Ashton).

Gabriel says, "Wow, guys, this is amazing!"

Paula says, "Well, Ashton doesn't wanna join the celebration."

Gabriel says, "It's all good. He's the reason girls turn lesbian."

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "Ashton, f*ck you, 'cause you're being a Debbie Downer. God don't like ugly and God must hate yo' guts!"

Paula (Confessionals) says, "After this little celebration, we're goin' to The Glass Slipper. It's a strip club, and Gabe is gonna enjoy it."

Gabriel says, "I'ma pick up a girl and bring her home."

Derek says, "For real tho'!"

Derek (Confessionals) says, "Me and Gabriel is really focused on bringing a stripper home and banging her. Time to party!"

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "Ashton can b*tch and moan in his bed all he wants. I won't let him bring down my mood. He has a vagina! And while he's staying home, he's gonna be fingering it. Dumb ass b*tch!"

Derek, Caleb, Gabriel, Ashley, and Paula arrive at The Glass Slipper. Ashley and Paula was taking shots. Caleb, Derek, and Gabriel was watching the strippers.

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "I meet this stripper. Her name is Paige. She took me and Derek to the back room and we had a fun ass time."

Paige was twerking on Gabriel and Derek.

Gabriel whispered to Paige, "Wanna come back to our house?"

Paige says, "Sure, baby."

Paige, Gabriel, Derek, Caleb, Ashley, and Paula arrived at the house. Gabriel took Paige and the two went in the shower and started to make out. Derek was watching.

Derek says, "Well, damn, can I join?"

Gabriel says, "Dude..."

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "I never had a threesome with a guy, but...I'm drunk, and so is Derek, so...I decided to to let him join."

Derek steps in the shower and he starts to make out with Paige. Paige starts blowing Derek.

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "As I'm watching Derek getting blowed, I'm starting to think she's more interested in Derek."

Gabriel says, "Blow me too."

Paige starts blowing Gabriel. Derek starts humping Paige from the back.

**DAY 6**

Paige leaves the morning after. Ashton was on the phone with his friend, Mark.

Ashton says, "It's two n*ggas I don't like in this house. And that's Derek and Gabriel. In my mind, I just think that something's gonna happen. It's the calm before the storm. I'm telling you."

Mark says, "Oh...are you done? I'm missing The Real World."

Ashton says, "Fine then. F*ck you, n*gga!"

Ashton hangs up the phone.

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "At this point, I'm over Gabriel and Derek. Derek, if you wanna fight, let's fight. Gabriel, if YOU wanna fight, let's fight. I'm just gonna piss them off so they can swing on me and I can whoop their ass."

Ashton slams the phone room door.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

Gabriel says, "Derek, you got some trunks?"

Derek says, "Here."

Derek tossed Gabriel some swimming trunks.

Gabriel says, "Thanks, dude."

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "Today, me, Paula, Ashley, Derek, Caleb, and the little p*ssy, Ashton, are goin' to the beach. I'm just hoping to find a seashell so I can throw it at Ashton. D*ckhead."

Gabriel, Paula, Ashley, Derek, Caleb, and Ashton arrived at the beach. Caleb was doing backflips and cartwheels in the sand. Ashley and Gabriel were building a sand castle. Derek was kissing on a random girl. Paula was swimming. Ashton was playing volleyball with random strangers.

Paula (Confessionals) says, "So, I was swimming at the beach, and then, this random ass b*tch just splashes me. I splashed that b*tch back. So we got out the water, and we took it to the sand. Round 1!"

Paula says, "Wassup, b*tch!? 'Cause you will get f*cked up in Boston, b*tch! Get ready to get f*cked up!"

Paula threw sand in the girl's face. The girl swung at Paula but missed. Paula repeatedly punched the girl like a professional boxer. People held Paula back and the girl back but the girl got one final punch and she hit Paula's chest. Ashley sneaked near the people holding Paula back and she punched the girl twice. The girl punched Ashley once in the head. Ashley was held back but she repeatedly kicked her legs in the air. The girl was removed from the beach and so was Ashton, Paula, Derek, Ashley, Gabriel, and Caleb.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "At the end of the day, I always got Paula's back, so I'm glad that random ho left that beach with a black eye and a bloody lip."

Paula (Confessionals) says, "Technically, that girl wasn't jumped. After our fight was finished, Ashley just got two punches in. But everyone at that beach learned we're not the one."

Ashton, Paula, Derek, Ashley, Gabriel, and Caleb arrived at the house.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

**8:00 P.M.**

Paula (Confessionals) says, "It's the last night in the house, and it's raining. So we're not goin' out. We're gonna stay in, and just have fun."

Ashley yells, "Spin the bottle time!"

Paige, the stripper, was over.

Ashley spins the bottle. It lands on Ashton. The two kiss.

Ashton spins the bottle. It lands on Paige. The two kiss.

Paige spins the bottle. It lands on Gabriel. The two kiss.

Gabriel spins the bottle. It lands on Paige. The two kiss.

Paige spins the bottle. It lands on Derek. The two kiss.

Derek spins the bottle. It lands on Paula. The two kiss.

Paula spins the bottle. It lands on Gabriel. The two kiss.

Gabriel spins the bottle. It lands on Caleb.

Gabriel says, "We'll just skip."

Paige says, "No. Kiss!"

Gabriel says, "Fine."

Gabriel kissed Caleb.

Caleb spins the bottle. It lands on Paige. The two kiss.

Paige spins the bottle. It lands on Ashley. The two kiss.

Paula (Confessionals) says, "It's a lot of gay and lesbian sh*t goin' on. Not that I have a problem with it or anything."

Ashton kisses Caleb.

Paige starts making out with Ashley.

Caleb kisses Derek.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Lez'be honest! I was kinda' feelin' Paige!"

Ashley says, "Guys, let's take this to the hot tub!"

Everyone gets in the hot tub. Ashley puts a little table in the hot tub. She put the bottle on the table.

Ashley spins the bottle.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Please be Paige! Please be Paige!"

It lands on Derek. The two kiss.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Eww!"

Derek spins the bottle. It lands on Gabriel. The two kiss.

Derek (Confessionals) says, "I'm not used to kissing guys. But it's just for fun."

Gabriel spins the bottle. It lands on Ashley. The two kiss.

Ashley spins the bottle. It lands on Paige. The two kiss.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "That's more like it."

Derek is shown making out with Gabriel.

Derek is shown making out with Paige.

Paige is shown making out with Ashley.

Ashley is shown making out with Caleb.

Ashton is shown making out with Ashley.

Ashley tells Paige says, "Dude, you're cool!"

Paige says, "Thanks! I wish I lived here with you guys!"

Ashley says, "Well, we should just make the 7th member in the house."

Paige says, "K!"

Paige is officially the newest member of the house.

Ashley says, "K! Let's wrestle!"

Paula puts on her black and white striped shirt. She's the referee.

Paula says, "Ding! Ding! Ding!"

Caleb and Derek were grappling with each other. Caleb flipped Derek to the ground. Derek put Caleb in a headlock.

Ashton says, "You ain't gonna do nothing!"

Derek stands up.

Derek says, "What you gotta say tho', Ashton!?"

Ashton says, "I just said that Paige wasn't doing nothing."

Derek says, "Paige wasn't even wrestlin'. You know you usin' that sh*t towards me! You know what?! I'm done with you!"

Ashton says, "I'm not here to please you!"

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "If Derek got a problem, then, solve it!"

Ashton says, "Fine then! Don't f*ck with me!"

Derek says, "Fine then, motherf*cker!"

Ashton says, "I wish a n*gga would like a tree in this b*tch!"

Derek tried to swing at Ashton but Caleb quickly held him back. Ashton was taunting Derek while Paula and Gabriel were holding him back. Derek was not calming down. Paula and Gabriel took Derek in another room.

Paula says, "Everyone was chillin' in the living room! That wasn't your place to make some smart ass comment!"

Derek ran in that room and snatched Ashton up by his neck. Derek slammed Ashton to the wall. Derek was choking Ashton. Ashton kicked Derek in his private. Derek was held back and so was Ashton by producers. Derek was punching and swinging at Ashton. Ashton was covering his head and face. But Derek was still punching. One producer had to grab Ashton by his neck and take him off of Derek. Derek ran at Ashton and Ashton kicked Derek. Derek punched Ashton 5 times. Derek was held back and his head hit the camera.

Derek yells, "Wassup, n*gga!? This ain't a game, dawg!"

Ashton says, "I got you good!"

Derek yells, "You kicked me, ya' b*tch!"

Ashton yells, "SO THE F*CK WHAT!?"

Derek says, "What's good!?"

Ashton says, "I'm not fighting again! I'm outta' breath!"

Derek says, "Da' f*ck I thought, n*gga!"

Derek was taken outside with a producer.

The producer says, "Derek, I'm sorry, but you have to pack your bags. Physical violence is not allowed."

Derek says, "That's fine. Thanks for the opportunity."

Derek (Confessionals) says, "After this crazy ass fight, I am sent home. But that's fine. I already made my mark. Have I learned anything? I've learned to not let someone bring me out of my character. After that fight, I just regret attacking Ashton. It wasn't a good look. But, I'm out! Dueces!"

*FLASHBACK*

Derek is shown punching Ashton.

Derek is shown kissing Hayleigh.

Derek is shown kissing Paige.

Derek is shown dancing in the club.

Derek says, "This ain't a game, dawg!"

Derek is shown choking Ashton.

Derek packs his bags and leaves.

Paige says, "WOOOOOOW! What a crazy night! Y'all a bunch of crazy motherf*ckas!"

Paige (Confessionals) says, "So, it's my first day, I guess, in the Ten Rebels house, and already, sh*t got real crazy and Derek, a guy that I was really interested in, got kicked out. Ashton should've never ran his mouth. That's the guy I don't like."

Paige says, "So...who wanna sleep with me tonight!?"

Caleb says, "Me, baby!"

Paige says, "K!"

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "Paige is really sexy, so I'ma have fun tonight. Hayleigh who?"

Caleb and Paige had sex in Caleb's bed.

**DAY 7 (MOVE OUT DAY)**

**9:00 A.M.**

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "It's move-out day!"

Paula (Confessionals) says, "Last day! So sad!"

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "It's time to leave this crazy house!"

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "Move out day!"

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "We 'bout to be outta' here!"

Paige (Confessionals) says, "We're moving out today? I only been here for literally 12 hours...oh, well."

The cast is sitting in the living room.

Ashley says, "I'm gonna miss everything about this house."

Paula says, "Me too."

Ashley says, "I'm even gonna miss the fights. Remember crazy ass Izzy?"

Caleb says, "I forgot all about her."

*FLASHBACK*

Paula is shown fighting Izzy.

Izzy is shown swinging at Gabriel.

Ashley says, "That was a crazy night."

A taxi drives up to the house. The house gets a call. Ashley answers the phone.

The person says, "Can you tell Paige that she's leaving?"

Ashley says, "Sure. Bye!"

The person says, "Bye!"

Ashley hangs up.

Ashley says, "Paige, it's time for you to go!"

Paige says, "Aww! Okay! Bye!"

Paige hugs Ashley. Gabriel joins the hug. So does Caleb, Paula, and Ashton.

Paige (Confessionals) says, "Even tho' I was in the Ten Rebels house for a total of 12 hours, I learned that I am more sane than I think I am."

*FLASHBACK*

Paige says, "Y'all a bunch of crazy motherf*ckas!"

Paige (Confessionals) says, "Bye, America! See ya' later!"

*FLASHBACK*

Paige is shown kissing Ashley.

Paige is shown kissing Caleb.

Paige is shown having sex in the bed with Caleb.

Paige is shown having a threesome in the shower with Derek and Gabriel.

Paige is shown wrestling with Ashley.

Paige grabs her suitcase and leaves the house.

The phone rings and Ashley answers it again.

The person says, "Can you tell Caleb he has to leave now?"

Ashley says, "Sure."

Ashley hangs up the phone.

Ashley says, "Caleb, you're leaving!"

Paula begins to cry. Caleb hugs Paula. Gabriel hugs Caleb.

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "I can't believe I made it through in this crazy hellhole. It's been real! REALLY real!"

*FLASHBACK*

Caleb is shown having sex with Hayleigh.

Caleb is shown doing backflips and cartwheels on the sand.

Caleb is shown kissing Paige.

Caleb is shown running around the house naked.

Caleb is shown dancing in the club.

Caleb (Confessionals) says, "After this wild experience, it will make an interesting book. I'm out! BYE!"

Caleb grabs his suitcase and leaves.

Paula says, "I miss him already."

Ashley says, "I know, right?"

Gabriel says, "We've been through hell and back in this house!"

Paula says, "Hell yeah!"

The phone rings. Gabriel answers the phone.

The person says, "Is this Gabriel?"

Gabriel says, "This is he. It's time for me to leave, huh?"

The person says, "Yes."

Gabriel says, "Okay."

Gabriel hangs up the phone.

Gabriel says, "Guys, it's time for me to leave!"

Ashley started to cry. Paula and Gabriel hugged. Gabriel hugged Ashley and Ashley kissed Gabriel on the cheek. Gabriel even shook hands with Ashton.

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "Being in the Ten Rebels house taught me not to be too blunt and never stoop to anyone's level. Be who you are, and that will make you a rebel."

*FLASHBACK*

Gabriel says, "We're going to jail...yey!"

Gabriel is shown dancing in the club.

Gabriel is shown kissing Paige.

Gabriel is shown having sex with Ashley.

Gabriel is shown throwing a shot glass at a random guy.

Gabriel says, "You'll never be the man your mother is."

Gabriel says, "Miss me with that bullsh*t, dude!"

Gabriel says, "UH! UH! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!"

Gabriel (Confessionals) says, "Peace out! Back to Waterbury I go!"

Gabriel grabs his suitcase and leaves the house.

Ashley says, "So you two are friends again?"

Ashton says, "We weren't friends to begin with. I just shook his hand so he can shut up."

Paula says, "I always knew you were a two-faced ass b*tch!"

Ashton says, "Say what?!"

Paula says, "You heard me."

The phone rings. Paula answers it.

Paula comes back to the living room.

Paula says, "I gotta go now."

Ashley immediately hugged Paula.

Paula (Confessionals) says, "I'm so glad I entered the Ten Rebels house. I met friends, foes, and even some great producers! But I'm out this b*tch! Thank you, Boston, for being so good to me! Dueces!"

*FLASHBACK*

Paula is shown twerking in the club.

Paula is shown laughing.

Paula is shown fighting at the beach.

Paula is shown kissing Derek.

Paula is shown drinking.

Paula says, "We ain't jumping nobody."

Paula is shown tying her hair up.

While Paula was leaving, she yells, "ATL, I'M COMING!"

Paula leaves.

Ashley sits next to Ashton.

Ashley says, "Soooo..."

Ashton says, "How do you honestly feel about me?"

Ashley says, "You're a cool person, but you are such a hothead."

Ashton says, "I'm learning, Ash. I am."

Ashley holds Ashton's hand. Ashton kisses Ashley.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

Ashton kisses Ashley.

Ashton says, "So, I guess we're going out now."

Ashley says, "Hell no."

Ashton says, "Damn! Okay."

The phone rings. Ashley answers it. After the call, she enters the living room.

Ashley says, "We're leaving together. We gonna be dropped off at the airport."

Ashton says, "Oh! Okay!"

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "It has been a crazy week here in Boston!"

*FLASHBACK*

Ashley is shown socking the girl at the beach.

Ashley is shown being held back by producer.

Ashley yells, "LET ME F*CK THAT B*TCH THE F*CK UP!"

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "I never realized how wild Boston is."

*FLASHBACK*

Ashton is shown kicking Derek.

Ashton is shown having sex with Ashley.

Ashton is shown throwing trash on Gabriel's bed.

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "I'm happy to be going back home!"

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "I loved every bit of this experience!"

Ashley (Confessionals) says, "Bye, y'all!"

Ashton (Confessionals) says, "It's a wrap!"

Ashton and Ashley leave.

_**After The Show...**_

**IZZY **has been taking anger management classes. She has found a new boyfriend, but broke up with him after the two ended up in jail.

**KELSEY **began a relationship with Ashton. She has also moved to Ocean City so she can be closer to Ashton. The two are currently engaged.

**HAYLEIGH **has an on-off relationship with Caleb. Hayleigh has also became a gogo dancer. She later started her own strip club called Shugga Cube.

**RICKY **later has made cameos on other reality shows and movies. He has also married a supermodel by the name of Breanna Spears.

**DEREK **has taken anger management classes also. He is now a fitness coach. He has moved to San Diego, California with his girlfriend, Giana Harrison.

**PAIGE **has stopped stripping and later competed on _Survivor: Reality Stars Edition_ and ended up in second place. Paige has also began a relationship with Gabriel, but the two broke up quickly.

**CALEB** has wrote a book called, _"One Of The Rebels"_, about his experience in the house. It is currently the top-selling book in Arizona. Caleb has also competed on _Survivor: Reality Stars Edition, _but he came in 8th place.

**GABRIEL **has broke up with Jennifer and now owns a bar/hookah lounge called Gabe's Hangout. He has also became a voice actor and now plays Luke in Family Guy. Gabriel currently goes out with Ashley.

**PAULA **later gained popularity after officially started a clothing brand. Paula later had a Twitter war with Izzy. Paula stills live in Atlanta with her boyfriend, Shaun. Paula appeared in the hit TV show, Law & Order.

**ASHTON **has stopped saying the "N" word. He also own a gym down in Ocean City. Ashton was another contestant on _Survivor: Reality Stars Edition_, in which he ended in fourth place. Ashton is currently engaged.

**ASHLEY **has taken her music career to another level. Ashley currently performs at concerts and live shows. Ashley has appeared in Playboy magazine nude. Her family is currently ashamed of her.

_Next time on Ten Rebels..._

**JOEL**

"I feel like apologizing, but then again, f*ck him."

**DESTINY**

"She's gonna get decked right in her face!"

**BEVERLY**

"Stop making this house look so dirty, B*TCH!"

**ZACH**

"Let's take this to the bedroom!"

**NOAH**

"It's not even worth it."

**MILO**

"I triple-dog dare you, dude!"

**KILEY**

"You look sexy tonight!"

**ADAM**

"I'm not scared of you!"

**TRISHA**

"Who the hell you talking to?"

**ROSEMARY**

"This ain't the Brady Bunch, it's Ten Rebels!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow! In your review, either write about each character or each day...or both! Bye! Oh yeah, vote for your fan-favorite in the reviews and who can't you wait to see next time. And write the funniest and craziest moments! Now bye!**


	2. Episode 2: Chicago

Ten Rebels: One Wild Week- Season 1- "Episode Two: Chicago"

**DAY 1**

**11:00 A.M.**

Kiley was driving to the mansion in a limo.

Kiley (Confessionals) says, "Hi, my name is Kiley, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from Compton, Caliornia. I went to an all-black school in Compton. I was the only white girl. No one liked me because I didn't fit in at all. But I still stayed. I never give up, and that makes me a rebel. I can't wait to enter this house. When I enter this house, I hope to work on my temper, 'cause I'm a hothead, and I hope to meet a guy, 'cause I'm single and ready to mingle."

Kiley arrives at the mansion. She immediately screams.

The rooms are:

The Foyer

The Confessionals Room

The Living Room

The Kitchen

The Phone Room

The Workout Room

The 4-Person Bedroom (For Everyone)

The 4-Person Bedroom (For Everyone)

The 1-Person Bedroom (For Girls)

The 1-Person Bedroom (For Boys)

The Game Room

The Pool

The Party Room

Kiley (Confessionals) says, "OMG! This house is so huge! I'm already lost in it. Since I'm the first girl to arrive, I get the one girl bedroom. Great!"

Kiley starts jumping on her bed.

Joel was driving to the mansion in a limo.

Joel (Confessionals) says, "My name is Joel, I'm 19 years old, and I'm from Long Island, New York. I was born in Puerto Rico, but I moved when I was 5. I'm kinda a nerd. I love comic books and video games. But, that's me. Everyone should watch out when I enter the house because I'm gonna be the prankster of the house. I hope to change my immature ways but that probably will never happen."

Joel enters the house.

Joel says, "WOW! It's wassup in here!"

Kiley runs down the stairs.

Kiley says, "Hi, I'm Kiley!"

Joel says, "I'm Joel, but my friends call me Joe. Nice to meet you."

Kiley says, "Nice to meet you, too!"

Kiley hugs Joel.

Joel says, "Is anyone else here?"

Kiley says, "Not yet."

Joel says, "Let's mess up their beds!"

Kiley giggles.

Kiley says, "Good idea!"

Kiley (Confessionals) says, "Joel reminds me of a fun little brother. He's definitely gonna be my buddy!"

Joel (Confessionals) says, "So far, I like Kiley. So, we're gonna destroy everyone's bed, including ours, but we're gonna do nothing to one bed, so it makes it seem like that person did it. In the meantime, me and Kiley are gonna explore Chicago and pretend we didn't show up yet. We're even gonna take our suitcases."

Kiley and Joel left the house.

Noah is shown driving to the house in a taxi.

Noah (Confessionals) says, "Hello, my name is Noah, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from Portland, Oregeon. I'm very quiet, but there's a whole different side of me. I'm very wild, especially when I drink. I'm not a fighter, because violence is never the answer. I hate drama, like...I hate dramatic people, like, that gets under my skin. I hope to become a nice young man after entering this house. It's only a week, but anyone can change in a quick amount of time."

Noah enters the house.

Noah says, "Oh my! It looks good in here."

Noah (Confessionals) says, "This house looks like something I'll see in a movie."

Noah walks upstairs. He goes in the rooms and see the messed up beds.

Noah (Confessionals) says, "I walk in the bedrooms and I see that the beds are messed up. I don't know what happened. I just choose the one that's not messed up."

Noah sits on the neat bed.

**MEANWHILE...**

Rosemary is shown sitting with her legs crossed in a limo.

Rosemary (Confessionals ) says, "Hey, my name is Rosemary, or Rose, I'm 20 years old, and I'm from Cancun, Mexico, but I currently live in Union City, New Jersey. I can't stand when people judge. It just irritates me. I'm bisexual, but I'm more interested in girls. I'm a rebel because I do what I want, when I want, however I want. When I enter the house, I hope to have fun. No drama, please!"

The limo stops at a street. Beverly and Destiny is shown waiting patiently.

Destiny (Confessionals) says, "Hi, my name is Destiny, I'm 21 years old, and I'm from Fairfax, Virginia. I have a really bad attitude. But that's my personality. I can get along with anyone, but I'm a rebel because I'm independent and I don't give a f*ck about the consequences. If you can't take the heat, get the hell out the f*cking kitchen! Once I enter the house, I hope to work on my anger and I hope to have a great experience!"

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "Hi, my name is Beverly, I'm 23 years old, and I'm from Boston, Massachusetts. I'm a rebel because I'm just up for whatever. I will not kiss anyone's ass. If anything, everyone will kiss my ass. I just have that magic touch that makes people automatically follow me. When I enter the Ten Rebels house, I hope that I will have fun. And I hope and pray no one gets on my bad side, because that's a side no one wants to see."

Destiny and Beverly enter the limo.

Rosemary says, "Hey, girls!"

Destiny says, "Hey, girl!"

Beverly says, "Hi!"

Rosemary, "I'm Rosemary, or Rose for short."

Destiny says, "I'm Destiny."

Beverly says, "I'm Beverly!"

Destiny (Confessionals) says, "When I first meet Rosemary, I just think that we will get along just fine."

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "When I first meet Rose, I think she's really pretty, although she doesn't have the right lipstick. But it's all good!"

Rosemary (Confessionals) says, "Beverly and Destiny are definitely gonna be in my clique! TURN UP, B*TCHES!"

The limo stops at another corner. Zach is shown standing patiently.

Zach (Confessionals) says, "Howdy, my name is Zach, I'm 22 years old, and I'm from Lexington, Kentucky. I grew up on a farm, and I was never close with anyone. I was always the odd one out. Although I may be a loner, I'm also very flirty. Once I hit puberty, it was on! I had a different side-chick every other day. When I enter the house, I hope to meet a girl, even though I have a girlfriend back home that I've been dating for a couple weeks."

Zach enters the limo.

Rosemary says, "OOO! Eye candy!"

Zach says, "How's it goin', gals?"

Destiny says, "Good! I'm Destiny!"

Rosemary says, "I'm Rose!"

Beverly says, "I'm Beverly!"

Zach says, "I'm Zach!"

Zach (Confessionals) says, "When I enter the limo, all I see is women. WOMEN! They were lookin' fine!"

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "OMG! Zach is so hot! His accent is amazing!"

Rosemary (Confessionals) says, "Zach is very cute! I wouldn't mind getting f*cked by him."

Destiny (Confessionals) says, "Zach is a yummy-lookin' guy, but I have a boyfriend back home."

The limo stops at another corner. Milo and Adam is shown waiting patiently.

Milo (Confessionals) says, "Hi, my name is Milo, I'm 22 years old, and I'm from Chicago, Illinois. I'm known for being very violent. I've been arrested 5 times for assault. I don't care about nothing. I'm a rebel because I'm down to do whatever! I'm here to make it to the end and survive all these crazy motherf*ckers. I hope to have a fun experience when I enter the house. It's time to get it crackin'!"

Adam (Confessionals) says, "Hey, my name is Adam, I'm 25 years old, and I'm from Staten Island, New York. I'm always the popular kid. In school, I was the leader, and everyone was following me like ducks following their parent. I just know everyone will follow. Once I enter the house, I hope to meet a girl or guy. Yup. I like guys as well as girls, but I can't have a relationship with a guy, 'cause I don't consider myself as gay. I also hope to change my attitude as well."

Milo and Adam entered the limo. The two greeted the other guys.

Zach (Confessionals) says, "Milo and Adam come inside the limo. They seem like they're sum' nice guys! We can hopefully be friends."

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "Out of all of the guys in the limo, I believe that Adam is the cutest. But Zach is the hottest. Hot will always destroy cute, so, yeah!"

Trisha entered the limo.

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "Hi, my name is Trisha, I'm 22 years old, and I'm from Long Beach, California. I'm crazy! I go off in 2.5 seconds! I honestly don't care what anyone says about me, 'cause I know I look like a 100 grand, and that's what makes me a rebel. Entering the house, I hope to work on my anger and just have a fun ass time!"

Trisha greeted everyone.

Joel and Kiley entered the limo.

Joel says, "Hey guys! I'm Joel!"

Kiley says, "I'm Kiley!"

The people in the limo greeted each other.

Joel (Confessionals) says, "Right now, me and Kiley are pretending like we never entered the house. We really deserve an Oscar. But, when we meet these other people, they seem really cool. And there's 9 people in the limo, including me and Kiley. I just feel bad for that one person in the house."

Kiley starts to cuddle with Adam.

Kiley (Confessionals) says, "I honestly think Adam is adorable for a 25 year old man. I just wanna get a look at his "package" if you know what I mean."

Milo burps really loud.

The limo arrived at the house. Everyone started screaming.

Kiley says, "OMG! This is so dope!"

Joel says, "Yeah! Hella tight!"

Joel and Kiley high-fives each other.

Noah comes out of the room.

Noah says, "Hi! I'm Noah!"

Milo says, "Hey, I'm Milo!"

Milo walks in the room.

Milo says, "What the f*ck is wrong with tha' rooms, yo!?"

Noah says, "Um...they're messy. Duh."

Milo says, "Dude, don't f*cking talk to me like that!"

Adam says, "What's going on?"

Milo says, "This motherf*cka' messed up our beds!"

Noah says, "I did not do that sh*t! Why would I lie?"

Adam says, "You were the only one in this f*cking house!"

Rosemary, Destiny, Joel, Zach, and Trisha ran upstairs.

Rosemary says, "Are you kidding me, though?"

Noah says, "I didn't mess those beds up."

Rosemary says, "You know what? At the end of the day, I'ma seperate myself away from you."

Noah says, "But you probably messed the beds up."

Rosemary says, "We all didn't enter the house yet, first of all."

Noah says, "Second of all, I didn't mess up those beds!"

Rosemary says, "You didn't mess up the beds, Noah?! You didn't mess up the beds, papita!? For real?! Really!? Boy, bye!"

Rosemary stomps downstairs.

Adam says, "You're a f*cking jerk, dude!"

Noah says, "But I didn't do that!"

Milo says, "YOU DID, DAWG! YOU DID! YOU DID!"

Noah says, "If any of you touch me, I'm calling the cops."

Milo says, "I triple-dog dare you, dude! I dare yo' dumb ass!"

Adam says, "We're not scared of you! I'm not scared of you! And I'm damn sure not scared of the cops!"

Noah says, "It's not even worth it. Have a seat, bro."

Milo tries to swing at Noah but Zach and Trisha quickly held him back. Joel held him back also.

Milo yells, "NAH! F*CK THAT, DUDE!"

Zach (Confessionals) says, "I don't understand why the guys are arguing when there's a computer with free porn websites downstairs. What the hell?"

Milo tries to push Zach and Joel off of him. Security runs upstairs. But one second before that, Milo runs in Noah's room.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

Milo runs in Noah's room. Security quickly sweeps Milo off of his feet before he can attack Noah.

Milo says, "Stupid pr*ck!"

Noah says, "You're going home!"

Zach says, "Guys! For real!? Come on, partner!"

Rosemary yells from downstairs, "NOAH, THIS AIN'T THE BRADY BUNCH, IT'S TEN REBELS!"

Zach says, "I just wanna watch sum' porn!"

Adam says, "Me too, bro."

Zach says, "Come on then!"

The two go downstairs.

Trisha says, "Guys, just chill! We can easily remake them, right?"

Noah says, "Exactly. Thank you."

Trisha says, "Let's just pick our roommates. I'll room with whoever."

Noah says, "How about you make the room schedule?"

Trisha says, "Okay. Me, Noah, Kiley, and Joel will room together. Destiny, Zach, Adam, and Rosemary will room together. Milo and Beverly will get the one person rooms."

Destiny says, "K!"

Adam and Zach starts to run around the house, naked.

Adam yells, "LOOK AT MY D*CK!"

Adam (Confessionals) says, "Me and Zach start running around the house with no clothes on."

Kiley is shown relaxing in her bed.

Adam goes in the room.

Adam says, "My d*ck is big, right, Kiley?"

Kiley says, "Yup! Lay down with me!"

Adam says, "Alright!"

Adam lays down in Kiley's bed. Kiley starts taking her clothes off. The two get under the covers and start making out. Trisha leaves the room.

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "I'ma let these lovebirds have fun. Leave me out of it."

Zach is walking around the house, naked.

Zach yells, "Adam, where are you!?"

Zach walks in Kiley's room. He spots Kiley and Adam having sex under the covers.

Zach says, "I wanna join."

Kiley says, "Join then."

Adam says, "Yeah. Come on!"

Zach says, "Alright!"

Zach gets under the covers. Zach starts humping Kiley and Adam is getting a blowjob from Kiley.

Milo (Confessionals) says, "All I hear is moaning and lips smacking. Whatever. I don't care, honestly. But I do just want a girl to toss around."

Zach says, "Let's get in the pool, guys!"

Adam says, "Alright!"

Adam (Confessionals) says, "Me, Kiley, and Zach are gonna go skinny-dipping in the pool. Me and Kiley aren't going out, we just f*cked for fun. And it was great."

Adam, Zach, and Kiley jumped in the pool, naked.

Destiny, Joey, Milo, Rosemary, and Beverly was in the living room. Trisha walks in.

Trisha says, "Guys! The producer just called. We're not allowed to go to clubs."

Destiny yells, "What?!"

Trisha says, "There's a secret party room in the house and we have to find it. The winner can be the only one to go to clubs. Everyone else has to club in the party room. Let's start looking!"

The girls and guys started looking.

Destiny (Confessionals) says, "All of us have to look for a party room. We leave Adam, Kiley, Zach, and Noah alone."

Destiny and Trisha looked together. Joel grabbed Kiley from the pool and they looked together (Kiley put on her bikini). Rosemary, Milo, and Beverly looked together. Milo flipped over the couch. He saw the key and unlocked the party room.

Milo says, "I WON, BITCH! I WON! I WON!"

Milo (Confessionals) says, "I won the Party Room Challenge! Now, I get to go to the club. But, after looking at this party room, I rather party in this room with my fellow roomies, minus Noah's bitch ass."

The party room had a radio with 10,000 songs, tons of snacks, two benches, and a dancefloor. And, a bar.

Milo, Destiny, Trisha, Joel, Kiley, Rosemary, and Beverly entered the party room.

Milo says, "WOW! This is tight!"

Rosemary says, "F*ck tha' club! I rather party in here."

Trisha says, "Right!? Gur, this is a cute lil' party room."

Kiley says, "So cute!"

Joel says, "Let's party at 8:00."

Kiley says, "What time is it now?"

Joel says, "6:30."

Milo says, "Okay. Let's get ready."

Milo, Joel, Kiley, Trisha, Rosemary, Destiny, and Beverly went upstairs. Adam and Zach was left in the pool.

Adam says, "So..."

Zach says, "So..."

Adam says, "Um...you like Kiley?"

Zach says, "Kinda. You?"

Adam says, "Not really. I like someone else."

Zach says, "Oh...tell me."

Adam says, "I can't. It's a secret."

Zach says, "Alright!"

Adam (Confessionals) says, "I like Zach, but I don't wanna date him. I just wanna f*ck him."

Zach gets out of the pool and gets a towel. He also tosses a towel to Adam. Adam then gets out of the pool. Adam puts his arm around Zach and the two walk inside the house.

Noah was taking a nap.

Noah (Confessionals) says, "After all of this drama, I'm taking a nap. Forget everyone! Including Milo!"

**LATER THAT DAY...**

**8:00 P.M.**

Milo had on a suit with a bit of his chest showing. Trisha was wearing a peach dress with sparkles. Kiley was wearing a short lavender dress with ruffles. Rosemary was wearing a black dress with sparkles and 5 inch heels. Joel was wearing a graphic tee that said, "COMME DE F*CK DOWN!" and regular jeans. Destiny was wearing a black and white dress. Beverly was wearing a shiny champagne colored dress. Adam was wearing a blue hoodie and jeans. Zach was wearing a cowboy hat, a plad shirt, and jeans.

"Evacuate The Dancefloor" was playing.

Trisha was twerking on the dance floor along with Rosemary. Kiley and Joel was fist-pumping. Beverly was drinking a Ciroc shot. Destiny was grinding on the dancefloor. Adam and Zach was chatting in the corner. Milo was drinking a bottle of Patron. Beverly is shown staring at the people.

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "Are these people serious? Look at Kiley. Her thong is showing in that short ass dress. And Rosemary, oh my gosh! In those heels, you look like a drag queen. I rather you walk around the club barefoot. Destiny, were you really serious when you put on that zebra-lookin' dress? She was definitely the worst dressed. And she's dancing like a whore! As for Trisha, she actually looks cute. Me and her look the best. But, the guys look better that the girls to be honest. Well, that was the first episode of Beverly Spills The Tea."

Adam is shown talking to Zach.

Zach says, "I honestly feels like you are gonna be my ride-or-die buddy throughout this week."

Adam says, "I feel the exact same way. Like, we're the closest out of anyone."

Zach says, "Yeah! I'm glad we're rooming together."

Adam says, "Me too."

Adam (Confessionals) says, "I wanna f*ck Zach so bad! I just wanna make babies with him, then, leave him for another man. Hopefully, he gets drunk and we end up having sex."

Adam says, "Let's get a drink."

Zach says, "Okay!"

Adam and Zach walk over to the bar.

Kiley and Joel was sitting near the bar.

Kiley (Confessionals) says, "These guys seem very suspect. Like, I don't mind. I respect it, but, I just wanna know if they're dating or not."

Adam and Zach is shown holding hands.

Adam says, "We're Zadam."

Zach says, "Yeah. Hashtag TeamZadam!"

Adam picked up Zach and carried him over to the dancefloor.

Zach says, "I gotta tinkle."

Adam says, "Me too. I'll go with you."

Adam and Zach held hands and the two walked to the bathroom. There was three stalls. They both got in seperate stalls. After they finished peeing, Adam snuck inside Zach's stall.

Zach says, "You scared me, partna'!"

Adam says, "Sorry. Sit on the toilet really quick."

Zach says, "Okay."

Zach put the seat down and sat down.

Adam says, "Okay. Do you wanna f*ck?"

Zach says, "I'm straight."

Adam says, "Just for fun."

Zach (Confessionals) says, "I can tell Adam has feelings for me, but, I'm straight. I'm not gay, but, we're honestly good friends."

Zach kissed Adam on the lips and the two walked out of the bathroom.

Adam (Confessionals) says, "Me and Zach kissed, but, it wasn't on a serious note. It was kinda like a "close friend" kiss. So, yeah."

Zach and Adam went back to partying. The party was over after 12:00 A.M.

Everyone went to sleep.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

**DAY 2**

**9:00 A.M.**

Zach was on the phone with his girlfriend, Alicia.

Alicia says, "Do you love me?"

Zach says, "No, not really. We only known each other for literally 19 days."

Alicia says, "Good, 'cause I hooked up with this guy I met at the club last night and we got down at my place."

Zach says, "Really, gal?"

Alicia says, "Yeah. Are you mad at me? I mean, you said you didn't love me."

Zach says, "F*ck you, Alicia."

Alicia says, "So, you are mad at me?"

Zach says, "Hell yeah. Darling, I've been nothing but nice to you."

Alicia says, "But, I just need something new."

Zach says, "Me too. So, f*ck you. We're breaking up."

Alicia says, "Okay. Bye. Love you."

Zach says, "Hate you too."

Zach hung up the phone. Zach stomped out the phone room and slammed the door. He sat in the kitchen and ate a hot pocket. Adam just got out the shower and he had a towel on. He went to the kitchen. Trisha and Milo was also in the kitchen, making pancakes together.

Zach says, "Hey, Adam!"

Adam says, "Hey, cowboy!"

Adam hugged Zach.

Zach says, "You lookin' real good. You got a nice body. Turn around."

Adam turned around.

Zach says, "You got a nice ass. I wanna see it."

Adam laughed.

Adam (Confessionals) says, "Zach is feeling me a little more. I love the attention."

Zach (Confessionals) says, "I'm getting closer with Adam, probably because I'm a little horny. But, I hope he knows I'm joking around with him."

Adam went upstairs to change.

Trisha says, "That party room was fun"

Milo says, "Hell yeah! I can't wait for tonight."

Zach says, "Me neither."

Trisha says, "My black ass was twerkin' for days."

Zach says, "Is your butt real?"

Trish says, "Yeah. I don't play with the ass shots."

Zach laughed.

Noah woke up and brushed his teeth. He got in the shower. Rosemary stopped by the bathroom.

Rosemary says, "Noah, I gotta talk to you."

Noah says, "Okay. Just a second."

Noah put on a towel and stepped outside the bathroom.

Noah says, "Yeah?"

Rosemary says, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you yesterday."

Noah says, "It's okay."

Rosemary says, "And, by the way, you got a nice body. I didn't know you had abs."

Noah says, Thanks. I play soccer."

Rosemary says, "Oh. You look hot!"

Noah says, "Thanks."

Rosemary says, "You can get back to your shower now."

Noah says, "Okay."

Noah got back in the shower. Rosemary walked away while blushing.

Rosemary went in her room. Kiley was sitting on her bed.

Rosemary says, "Guess what, gur?"

Kiley says, "Um...I don't kn-"

Rosemary says, "Then, I'll tell you! Kiley, Noah has abs! And he's actually hot as f*ck!"

Kiley says, "Really? You made seem like you won the lottery, bitch!"

Rosemary giggled.

Rosemary says, "I want him to pop my cherry!"

Kiley says, "Horny hoes nowadays!"

Rosemary says, "Gur, you silly!"

Kiley (Confessionals) says, "Rosemary acts like she never had a d*ck in her life. Like, you only saw abs. You didn't see his penis. Weird bitches tho'!"

Joel hopped in Kiley's bed. Joel put his arm around Kiley.

Kiley says, "Hey, bro."

Joel says, "Hey, sis. What's up?"

Kiley says, "Nothing much. I'm 'bout to get in the shower."

Joel says, "Me too. I'll go in after you."

Kiley says, "K! Thanks!"

Destiny was on the computer. She was playing a game called, "Zombie Mario". She lost.

Destiny says, "Really? I lost? Bitches!"

She lost again.

Destiny says, "How the hell?!"

She lost again.

Destiny says, "These f*cking whores cheating me out!"

She lost again.

Destiny says, "F*ck you, Mario, ya' ugly ass screwfaced ass ho!"

She lost again.

Destiny says, "Ugly ass bitch tits!"

She lost again. The losing song played.

Destiny says, "I know I lost. You kumquat hooker!"

She lost again.

Destiny says, "Is there no way to win?! D*ckhead!"

She lost again.

Destiny says, "You know what?! F*CK YOU, F*CK YO' MOMMA, F*CK YO' GREEN ASS BROTHER, F*CK YO' HO'ING ASS BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND, F*CK YO' C*NTY GIRLFRIEND'S SLUT-BUCKET OF A FRIEND, AND F*CK YO' DIRTBAG ASS GAME, BITCH!"

Destiny turned off the computer and stomped away.

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "Destiny is completely crazy. She needs meds and Jesus!"

Beverly says, "It's just a game, Destiny!"

Destiny says, "No, it's war, ho!"

Beverly says, "So what? Eat a hot pocket and calm yo' ass down!"

Destiny says, "Fine then."

Destiny walked in the kitchen.

Adam and Zach was in the confessionals room.

Adam burped and blew the air in Zach's face.

Zach says, "Eww, you're so scuzzy."

The two laughed.

Adam put his arm around Zach.

Adam says, "This is my boy toy!"

Zach says, "What's a boy toy?"

Adam says, "A guy-friend but they kinda have benefits."

Zach says, "Okay. I'll take that title."

Adam says, "I love you."

Zach says, "I like you. I don't love you."

Adam says, "Oh, you bitch!"

Zach and Adam laughed. Adam kissed Zach on the cheek and Zach kissed Adam back on the cheek.

Adam says, "You're a good kisser."

Zach says, "I know."

Rosemary was swimming in the pool. Noah was chilling near the pool. Along with Trisha and Milo.

Rosemary was getting out of the pool and her nipple slipped out of her swimwear.

Milo says, "Rosemary, nice tit."

Rosemary fixed her bra.

Milo was laughing.

Rosemary says, "That wasn't funny."

Milo says, "It was funny."

Rosemary says, "No the f*ck it wasn't. You're the only one laughing."

Milo says, "So?"

Noah jumped in the conversation.

Noah says, "So, what she's tryin' to say is that she is embarassed and she would appreciate it if you not laugh."

Milo says, "Shut up, Noah. This has nothing to do with you."

Noah says, "But, it has to do with a girl I like."

Milo says, "You like the lesbian chick?"

Rosemary says, "I'm bi, bitch!"

Milo says, "Yeah, OK."

Noah says, "You don't have to be such a rude person to her."

Milo says, "SHUT THE F*CK UP, YOU F*GGOT!"

Noah says, "I'm not a f*ggot."

Milo says, "Just shut your mouth."

Noah walked away. So did Rosemary. Trisha was sipping on sum' Ciroc throughout the whole thing.

Rosemary says to Noah, "Thanks, Noah. I love you for that."

Noah says, "I just don't like to see people get bullied."

Rosemary says, "Just like what happened yesterday to you about the whole bed thing."

Noah says, "I really didn't do that."

Rosemary says, "I believe you, papi."

Rosemary hugs Noah. Rosemary then kisses Noah on the lips. Noah then begins to tounge kiss Rosemary.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

Rosemary hugs Noah. Rosemary then kisses Noah on the lips. Noah then begins to tounge kiss Rosemary.

Trisha was spying on them.

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "Rosemary and Noah were tounge kissing in the living room. Turn down for what!"

Rosemary and Noah were making out on the living room couch. Trisha sneaked up behind the couch.

Trisha yelled, "YAAAAAAS, BISH, GET IT IN, BISH, YAAAAAS, BOO!"

Rosemary and Noah were startled. The two started laughing. So was Trisha.

Zach and Adam was cuddling in Zach's bed.

Adam says, "You got nice hair."

Zach says, "Thanks. I broke up with my girlfriend today."

Adam says, "Why?"

Zach says, "She was woo-hooing with another guy."

Adam says, "Woo-hoo?"

Zach says, "F*cking."

Adam says, "Oh. I'm sorry."

Zach says, "It's all gravy because I only went out with the ho for 2 and a half weeks."

Adam says, "Oh, so, what are you gonna do now?"

Zach says, "I don't know, but, thank you for having this talk with me."

Adam says, "No prob. I love you."

Milo was in the bathroom across from the room, taking a dump.

Milo (Confessionals) says, "I can't even take a sh*t in private because Adam and Zach are having sexy time."

Zach was kissing all over Adam's neck.

Milo (Confessionals) says, "I'm having a feeling that they are having the first Ten Rebels bromance."

Zach tounge kissed Adam for 4.5 seconds, and then Zach left the room.

Zach (Confessionals) says, "Honestly, me and Adam are JUST friends. If we were going out, we would've f*cked already."

Zach went downstairs and grabbed a water bottle. Trisha yelled, "GUYS! THE PARTY IS IN TWO HOURS. IT'S 6!"

Beverly put on a hot pink sparkly dress. Trisha put on a baby blue dress with ruffles and sparkles. Destiny put on an orange and black short shiny dress. Kiley put on a tank top that has glittered lips on it, fake Hello Kitty glasses, and short jeans with rainbow stockings. Zach put on his cowboy hat, a T-shirt that says, "W2YM (WORD 2 YO' MOMMA!)" and jeans. Milo put on a black and green suit. Adam put on a Champion hoodie and army fatigue pants. Joel had on a beanie that said "DAFUQ U SAY?", a graphic tee with monkeys playing instruments and jeans.

Rosemary (Confessionals) says, "Me and Noah are going to sit this party out because we have plans to do something."

Noah is shown winking in his confessionals.

Trisha was dancing on the dancefloor along with Zach, Adam, and Destiny. Kiley was fist pumping with Joel. Milo had his arm around Beverly.

Milo (Confessionals) says, "I'm kinda feeling Beverly, and I wouldn't mind eating her box out."

Milo kissed Beverly on the cheek and Beverly smiles.

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "Me and Milo are kinda an item, but, he's not more important than my hit talk show, Beverly Spills The Tea! So, first, let's start off with these outfits. I honestly wanna know what was goin' on through Destiny's mind when she wore that Halloween 2014 dress. She can never put on the right outfit. Anyways, Trisha looked cute. But, that's nothing new. Trisha always look cute. Destiny needs sum' tips from her. Today, Kiley actually did look the best...next to me. She just looked really cute and tomboy-ish. As for Adam, he is so damn plain. It's ridiculous. And Zach's t-shirt was whack as sh*t. I liked Joel's outfit. It looked nice. And Milo. But as for Rosemary and Noah, all of us are dancing while those two bitches are giving each other head. Nasty ass bitches. Anyways, Zach and Adam is the new bromance. But it's not like brothers, it's kinda like incest. Eww! People who date their siblings is just-anyways, more tea tomorrow! Bye!"

**PARTY'S OVER!**

Milo carried Beverly to Milo's bed. The two layed in the bed together. Milo held Beverly.

Milo (Confessionals) says, "I'm trying to take it slow with Beverly because I don't want to move too fast and f*ck her. But, we only got a week, so...who knows what's gonna happen."

**DAY 3**

**3:00 A.M.**

Rosemary and Noah are shown packing their bags.

Rosemary is shown in the confessionals room.

Rosemary says, "Me and Noah will be exiting the house because we both came to an agreement. We don't need this place. If you gonna bully me, I might as well not stay here. Bye! Dueces! It's a snack wrap!"

Rosemary and Noah is shown walking out the door.

**9:00 A.M.**

Trisha wakes up and spots a note in the kitchen. The note was from Rosemary.

Trisha reads, "Hey, it's Rose here. Just wrote this to tell you that me and Noah left the house because we both feel like we don't need to live in this environment to prove that I'm a rebel. Love ya! (EVERYONE EXCEPT MILO)."

Trisha yells, "GUYS!"

Everyone wakes up and goes downstairs.

Trisha says, "Rose and Noah left the house."

Beverly says, "What the f*ck?!"

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "Rose and Noah left the house, and I honestly couldn't give a flying fat rat's ass about it. Those two spots y'all took up could've been for two other people. My friend, Amber signed up for this and she got rejected. She could've taken Rose's spot. You guys are just Ten Rebels waste. Someone needs to kick y'all ass in the Ten Rebels Lost&Found."

Kiley (Confessionals) says, "No, I'm not gonna miss you guys."

Joel (Confessionals) says, "Noah, you let me and Kiley get away with messing up those beds and framing you. You're weak sauce, so, therefore, I don't like you."

Zach (Confessionals) says, "I forgot those two irrelevant idiots lived here. Oh, well. Bye! Y'all come back now, ya' here?!"

Adam (Confessionals) says, "I don't care if you're here or not, so, dueces!"

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "That was sudden, but, oh well! I don't really care. It's whatever. I wish you two the best of luck in life."

Destiny (Confessionals) says, "Girl, bye! You couldn't even hang, ho! F*ck y'all!"

Milo (Confessionals) says, "Noah, there's no room for your big chin on this episode. Do I feel bad? No. As for Rosemary, the bitch with the goat titties, f*ck you 'cause you're just another c*nt! This is my response to their exit. (BURP)."

Beverly says, "Let's just go to the game room, because we just talked about them longer than they stayed in the house."

Everyone laughed.

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "Today, all of us are going to have a fun day in the game room. I'm ready to have fun, like, back in my days!"

Kiley and Joel was playing Just Dance 4 on the Wii. Destiny and Trisha was playing the air hockey. Adam and Zach was playing pool against Milo and Beverly.

Zach says, "How do I play? I never played pool."

Adam says, "I'll teach you."

Adam was teaching Zach as Adam was holding Zach's waist.

Zach made a shot.

Zach says, "Yey! I did it! Thanks, Adam."

Adam and Zach hugged.

Beverly says, "Um...Milo...I don't know how to play...Milo...Milo..."

Milo was looking at Beverly's butt.

Beverly says, "Nevermind. I'll play something else. I quit."

Adam says, "Yey! We won, bitches!"

Adam picked Zach up and kissed him on the neck.

Zach says, "Oh, daddy!"

Adam puts Zach down.

Zach (Confessionals) says, "Me and Adam joke around a lot. So, me calling him "daddy" is just a joke."

Kiley wins against Trisha in Just Dance.

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "Kiley is the Just Dance Champ. She beat Beverly, she beat Joel, she beat me, Adam, Zach, Destiny, and Milo. Congrats, boo!"

Kiley says, "BOW DOWN! THE QUEEN OF WII IS IN THE BUILDING, BITCH!"

Destiny (Confessionals) says, "Kiley, shut the f*ck up, you ain't no damn queen. You just a ho."

Kiley offers a high-five to Destiny. She refuses.

Kiley says, "Um...okay."

Trisha says, "Notice how no one got into a fight."

Kiley says, "I know right."

*FORESHADOW*

Destiny smacks Kiley.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "We're done with our game day. And now, it's 5:45 and we gotta get ready to partay!"

In the middle of changing, Kiley answered the phone.

Kiley says, "Hello?"

? says, "Is Destiny here?"

Kiley says, "She's changing. Would you like me to leave a message?"

? says, "This is her boyfriend, Josh. Tell her that her family is wondering where she is, and they want her to come home."

Kiley says, "KK. I'll tell her."

Josh says, "Okay. Thanks, bye."

Kiley says, "Bye."

Kiley hangs up the phone.

Kiley runs upstairs to Destiny's room.

Kiley says, "Destiny, your boyfriend called."

Destiny says, "Who told you to answer the phone?"

Kiley says, "It's the house phone...and I was expecting a call from my mother."

Destiny says, "Actually, I don't give a f*ck about yo' mom."

Kiley says, "You don't have to. F*ck you..."

Kiley walks away.

Kiley (Confessionals) says, "Destiny, if you wanna act like a bitch, then, we're not gonna be friends... ... ...narrow ass beetch!"

Kiley put on her t-shirt that says, "I3LOVE" and jeans. Trisha put on a seafoam green dress with mini sparkles. Destiny put on a graphic dress shirt with a tropical owl on it and booty shorts (LOL). Beverly put on a strapless gray jumpsuit with tan heels. Milo wore a t-shirt with a skull on it and jeans. Zach wore a red and black plad shirt and jeans. Adam wore a leather vest with a white t-shirt under and jeans.

Joel (Confessionals) says, "I'm not going to the party room today because I'm super tired and I just need a nap."

Kiley was breakdancing on the dancefloor. Destiny was drinking a cup of Jack Daniels Honey. Milo was breakdancing along with Kiley. Zach and Adam were sitting down and talking while drinking shots of Patron. Beverly was drinking a shot of Ciroc while fist pumping.

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "Welcome to another episode of Beverly Spills The Tea! You didn't hear from me, but I heard Destiny might leave the house. Hmm...and I heard that Kiley and Destiny have sum' beef. But, nevermind that. Let's dig digs into these outfits! Once again, Trisha is looking fab! She got the seafoam green dress with the cleavage showing. Ah, I love it. As for Kiley, she looks girly and tomboy-ish at the same time tonight. Loving the look! And Destiny...I mean, her shirt is pretty but it's not for her. I doesn't fit her and it looks like you have no pants! Who told you to wear yo' older sister's shirt? That shirt long as hell. Anyways, Zach looks plain along with his broski, Adam. Like, get it together and be spectacular. Milo looks cute as always. That's nothing new. And, me, of course, I look like a million bucks in cute jumpsuit. I deserve applause. Joel is taking a nap, but, if he was at this party, I'm pretty sure he'll be fly, because that's nothing new with him either. Anyways, that was Beverly Spills The Tea!"

Kiley was grinding on the floor. Destiny gave her a stank look.

Destiny (Confessionals) says, "Eww, Kiley, you look dirty."

Kiley (Confessionals) says, "It's obvious that Destiny is jealous of me because I'm pretty as f*ck. Stop hating, ho. But, as I'm dancing, I feel a splash on my back."

Destiny throws her drink on Kiley's back with her cup still in her hand.

Kiley says, "Really, bro!?"

Destiny says, "Really."

Kiley gets up from the floor and approaches Destiny.

Destiny says, "Don't walk up on me."

Kiley says, "You're a phony ass c*nt!"

Destiny throws her glass cup at Kiley's head. The cup didn't smash.

Kiley tries to run at Destiny but is quickly held back by Milo, Trisha, and Zach. Adam and Beverly held Destiny back.

Destiny yells, "She's gonna get decked right in her face!"

**PARTY OVER!**

After the altercation, everyone is removed from the Party Room for the day.

Trisha and Zach took Kiley to the bathroom. Kiley had a huge knot on her scalp.

Trisha says, "Ooo, damn!"

Zach says, "Ooo, sh*t!"

Trisha says, "She gave you a knot."

Kiley says, "Oh, okay."

Kiley walks to the confessionals room where Destiny is at.

Kiley says, "Yo, look at this sh*t, you gave me a kn-"

Destiny smacks Kiley.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

Kiley walks to the confessionals room where Destiny is at.

Kiley says, "Yo, look at this sh*t, you gave me a kn-"

Destiny smacks Kiley. Kiley grabs Destiny's arms.

"Kiley...Kiley...", said Destiny.

"No, f*ck that sh*t!", said Kiley.

Kiley repeatedly pounched Destiny on the side of the face (VERY, VERY HARD). Destiny grabbed a clump of Kiley's hair. Kiley smashed Destiny's head on the wall in the confessionals room. Destiny put Kiley in a headlock, while Kiley repeatedly thrashed Destiny's head (Very, very, VEEEEERRRY HARD!). Kiley and Destiny tumbled to the ground. Kiley got on top of Destiny and hammered her in the face 17 times hardly. One of the hits hit Destiny in the eye. Joey was woken up by the hits. That's how loud and strong the hits were. Trisha entered the confessionals room and split the two girls apart. Kiley stormed out of the confessionals room and so did Destiny. The producer escorted Destiny outside.

The producer says, "Do you need medical attention?"

Destiny says, "Yes, please. My eye hurt."

The producer says, "Okay. I'll drive you to the hospital."

Destiny was driven away to the hospital.

Kiley was laying in bed with Joel.

Kiley says, "I'm glad I sent that bitch to the hospital. I'm glad her eye is black, I'm glad her lip is busted, and there's not a scratch on me. All I got is a little knot on my head because she threw a glass cup at my head. I'm gucci."

Destiny (Confessionals) says, "It's a big possibility that I won't see these people again. But, if I don't, I don't care. I mean, I like everyone, except Kiley...Milo...Beverly...like that's it."

**DAY 4**

**9:45 A.M.**

Kiley looked at the knot in her head.

Kiley says, "Oh, you can barely see it."

Kiley (Confessionals) says, "I slept in the bed with Joel because before Destiny left, she put itching powder in my bed. I hope she dies of a stroke."

Destiny walks back in the house with an eye patch. She starts packing her things.

Destiny (Confessionals) says, "I came back from the hospital to find out that I'm leaving the damn house. The doctors told me that my eye injury wasn't serious but I need to wear an eye patch. Physical violence isn't allowed and I broke that rule. It's been real. Not real fun though."

Destiny walks out the house with her bags.

Zach was laying on the couch in the living room. Trisha, Milo, and Joel was sitting on the other couch. Kiley was on the phone with her mother in the phone room. Adam came in the living room and got on top of Zach.

Adam says, "Hey, cowboy!"

Zach says, "Howdy, partner!"

Adam laughs.

Milo, Trisha, and Joel walk away.

Milo (Confessionals) says, "Anywhere Zach goes, Adam follows. It bugs me because me and Zach can never have a guy to guy talk."

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "Adam, Zach doesn't want you. He tells us all the time that he and Adam are just friends and he just loves to joke around with you."

Joel (Confessionals) says, "I'm just focusing on going to the beach. So, me, Milo, Beverly, Trisha, and Kiley are going to the beach. Zach and Adam deciding not to go. Sounds suspect, but, oh well."

Milo says, "Joel, you got sunscreen?"

Joel says, "No, sorry."

Beverly says, "I do. Here."

Beverly passes Milo the sunscreen.

Milo says, "Thanks."

Milo kisses Beverly on the cheek.

Milo, Joel, Beverly, Kiley, and Trisha go out to the beach.

Zach goes in the kitchen. Adam follows him. Zach leaves the kitchen.

Zach (Confessionals) says, "Adam is kinda annoying me. We're only friends. I'm not your boyfriend. Stop following me everywhere!"

Zach goes to his room to take a nap. Zach gets in his bed and shuts his eyes. Adam follows him upstairs.

Adam says to Zach, "Zach, move over a little."

Zach says, "Why?"

Adam says, "I'ma lay down with you."

Zach says, "No, you're not."

Adam says, "Why not?"

Zach says, "Because I'm tryna' take a nap, bro."

Adam says, "You don't have to get loud with me."

Zach says, "I'm not getting loud. I just wanna take a nap."

Adam says, "Me too, so, lemme' lay down with you."

Zach says, "Go lay in your bed."

Adam says, "I don't wanna. I can't go to sleep unless I'm sleeping with you."

Zach says, "Please go downstairs."

Adam says, "No, thanks."

Zach yells, "PLEASE GO THE F*CK DOWNSTAIRS. I'm tryna' sleep and you f*cking with me!"

Adam says, "You really think you going to sleep now? You're f*cking crazy! Damn, Zach! I just wanna lay with you! Now, you can everyone I'm tryna get in your bed because...I WANNA LAY WITH YOU!"

Zach says, "You being a big ass baby. Lay on the f*cking floor."

Adam says, "No."

Zach says, "You need help. I hope you get the best of help in your life."

Adam says, "I hope I get the best of help too."

Zach says, "You know what? I'm goin' to the beach!"

Adam says, "Bye! I'll be waiting for you!"

Zach says, "F*ck you, motherf*cker!"

Zach (Confessionals) says, "Adam is really pissing me off. I'm not his boy toy anymore. I'm goin' to the beach to get away from this bloaded mofo."

A producers brings Zach to the beach. He meets up with everyone else.

Joel says, "Oh my gosh! I'm glad you came! We're playing Manhunt and we need to make it even. You can be with Milo and Beverly. You gonna go up against me, Kiley, and Trisha."

Zach says, "Okay! Sounds great!"

Joel says, "Okay! We gotta hide!"

Joel, Kiley, and Trisha hide in the pool. Zach, Milo, and Beverly hide near the pools.

Kiley got out of the pool along with Trisha and Joel. They ran near the trees. Zach saw Kiley and tackled her. Milo and Beverly ran away from Joel and Trisha. Kiley and Zach was rolling around with each other.

Zach (Confessionals) says, "Wow. I forgot how hot Kiley is."

Everyone left the beach.

**IN THE LIMO...**

Kiley and Zach had their arm around each other.

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "Is it me or is Zach and Kiley getting real close?"

The limo arrives at the house. Kiley and Zach went inside the kitchen. Adam was in the kitchen and as soon as Zach and Kiley walks in the kitchen, he storms out. Adam walked upstairs.

Zach says, "Want a smoothie, KiKi?"

Kiley says, "Sure. I like that you call me KiKi. All of my friends call me KiKi back home in Compton."

Zach says, "Oh, wow. I didn't even know."

Kiley (Confessionals) says, "Zach is a sweet person. I really want to move forward with him."

Trisha yells, "BITCHES, IT'S 6:30! WE GOTTA GET THE F*CK READY, HOS!"

Beverly laughs.

Trisha puts on a light pink shiny dress. Beverly puts on a neon purple and green dress. Kiley put on a shirt with a pacman eating a box (GET IT?). Joel put on a shirt that says, "MY PEN IS HUGE!" and it has a big pen (GET IT?). Zach put on a white beater and jeans, and he was sagging. He also wore a hat. (MILO GAVE HIM TIPS). Milo put on a regular black shirt and jeans.

Adam (Confessionals) says, "I'm not going to the party room today because I don't even want to be in the same room with Zach. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

Everyone except Adam enters the party room. Trisha softly twerks on the dancefloor. Milo was twerking also (WEIRD MUCH?). Beverly was drinking a red cup of Jack Daniels (NO MORE GLASS CUPS). Kiley was getting humped by Zach from the back.

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "I guess I have nothing to complain about for Beverly Spills The Tea today. Destiny's gone and the fashion got better."

Kiley says, "You look sexy tonight!"

Zach says, "Thanks."

Zach was making out with Kiley against the wall.

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "HOLD UP! HOLD UP! HOOOOLD UP! I got sum' tea to spill. Kiley and Zach are going out now! What happened to Zadam? Huh? This house is bipolar!"

Zach picked Kiley up and starting kissing her and hardly humping her at the same time.

**PARTY'S OVER!**

Zach and Kiley went in the kitchen. Zach was kissing on Kiley's neck against the refridgerator.

Zach says, "Let's take this to the bedroom!"

Zach and Kiley went upstairs. The two had sex in Kiley's bed.

Kiley moaned, "OH! OH! IT'S TOO BIG! OWW!"

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

**DAY 5**

**10:00 A.M.**

Zach woke up. He brushed his teeth, change his underpants, then, went to the backyard. Only to find Joel and Milo chilling near the pool.

Zach says, "Hey, fellas!"

Joel says, "GMZ!"

Zach says, "What does that stand for?"

Joel says, "Good morning, Zach!"

Zach laughs.

Zach says, "Hey, Jo. Hey, Milo."

Milo says, "Hey!"

Joel says, "I heard you and Kiley did it."

Zach says, "Yeah. Good thing I wore a condom because if not, she would've been preggos."

Milo says, "Wow. I wonder when me and Beverly gonna f*ck."

Joel says, "You guys haven't yet?"

Milo says, "Nah. We sleep in the same bed every night and all we do is cuddle."

Joel says, "Damn. The last time I had sex was three weeks ago with my neighbor."

Milo says, "None of my rude ass neighbors like me."

Zach says, "I had a wet dream about Kiley and Adam."

Milo says, "What happened, dawg?"

Zach says, "Both of them was blowing me, then, I jizzed in their mouths. Then, I woke up, brushed my teeth, and then, I noticed that my boxers were drenched and sticky. I changed them."

Milo says, "You didn't try to rub it out?"

Zach says, "Nah."

Milo laughed.

Zach (Confessionals) says, "In my wet dream, Adam and Kiley was giving me head. I was more focused on cumming in Kiley's mouth than Adam's mouth. But he managed to get his ass sum' jizz anyways. I hate him."

Kiley walks outside.

Kiley says, "Hey, Zach."

Zach says, "Hey."

Kiley kissed Zach's head, then, walked inside.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

Beverly was in the phone room, chilling on the lounge chair that was in there.

Beverly says to the cameraman, "I can't make it here. Look! The phone has syrup on it."

Beverly (Confessionals) says, "This house is dirty as sh*t. I'm pretty sure all these retarted mofos don't keep their house like this. Adam slobbed on the couch when he was sleeping. Now, there's a big stain, and he leaves soda cans everywhere. Milo is pissing me off. He burps nonstop and he spits sunflower seeds everywhere. Kiley spills stuff and doesn't picks it up. Zach doesn't wash his clothes and leaves his clothes anywhere he can. He has his cowboy boots in the foyer. And, he jerks off while taking a sh*t and he leaves a big semen stain on the rug in the bathroom. The only clean ones are Trisha, me, and Joel. No one else cleans."

Beverly storms out of the phone room.

Beverly yells, "WHO PUT SYRUP ON THE PHONE!?"

Kiley says, "Um...I was eating pancakes in there and syrup got on the phone and I forgot to clean it. Sorry."

Beverly says, "It's not sorry. Me, Trisha, and Joel are the only clean ones."

Adam says, "What about me?"

Beverly says, "You don't clean anything! And you leave soda cans every f*cking where!"

Kiley says, "Why are you so salty?!"

Beverly says, "Because, you, Milo, Adam, and Zach don't clean!"

Kiley says, "But, I apologized about the syrup."

Beverly says, "I don't care! Stop making this house look so dirty, B*TCH!"

Trisha says, "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Beverly says, "These dirty bitches! Not you. Or Jo."

Zach walked in the house. So did, Milo.

Zach says, "Why you mad? How am I not clean?"

Beverly says, "You leave your clothes everywhere!"

Zach says, "That was three days ago."

Beverly says, "And you leave cum stains on the bathroom rug! Milo, you too!"

Zach says, "I can't help it! I'm a guy?"

Milo says, "You never played with yourself?"

Trisha and Kiley giggled.

Beverly says, "No."

Milo says, "You liar! I saw a dildo under your bed!"

Everyone laughed.

Beverly says, "This conversation turned real negative! Just clean a little more, guys!"

Milo says, "Alright, bae."

Milo hugged and kissed Beverly.

Adam stared at Zach for a quick second then walked upstairs. Kiley followed him.

Adam went inside his room.

Kiley says to Adam, "What happened?"

Adam says, "Nothing. Just bored."

Kiley says, "Wrestle me."

Adam says, "Really?"

Kiley says, "Let's wrestle, bro!"

Adam says, "I'll kick yo' ass, bro!"

Kiley says, "Yeah, OK! Let's go in the kitchen!"

Adam says, "Alright."

Adam and Kiley went in the kitchen. Kiley hopped on Adam. Adam tackled Kiley. The two were rolling on the floor. Trisha, Beverly, Milo, and Joel were watching. Adam got on top of Kiley and started motorboating her breast, but he did it as a joke. Kiley giggled. Milo walked away and so did Joel.

Milo and Joel went upstairs. While walking up the stairs...

Milo says, "I didn't like what I just saw."

Joel says, "Me neither."

Joel and Milo went to Zach. Zach was taking a shower in the bathroom.

Milo says, "Zach, I want you to go downstairs and snatch Adam off of Kiley?"

Zach says, "What's happening?"

Joel says, "Adam and her were wrestling, then Adam playfully was motorboating her tits."

Zach says, "Oh, really? Okay. One second."

Joel says, "You know what? I got this!"

Adam was overhearing from downstairs.

Joel says, "That sasquatch looking motherf*cking is gonna get the beating of his life."

Adam yells from downstairs, "Sasquatch!? Are you scared of me stomping your ass?!"

Joel runs downstairs and gets in Adam's face.

Joel says, "STOMP ME, MOTHERF*CKER! PUT HANDS ON ME, MOTHERF*CKER! HIT ME!"

Adam says, "If you hit me first, I'll knock your stupid ass out."

Joel says, "No, I'll wipe yo' d*ckhead ass on the floor right now!"

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "Joel's got balls. He's standing up to the biggest n*gga in this house. Joel ain't afraid of nobody. Time for the action!"

Adam says while gently pushing Joel, "Get out of my-"

Joel says pushing Adam really hard, "BITCH, don't touch ME! DON'T touch me!"

Adam says while pointing his hand in Joel's face, "Don't touch me."

Joel says while getting super close in Adam's face, "I don't give a F*CK! I don't give a fu-"

Adam pushes Joel softly. Joel pushes Adam and Adam bangs his head on the wall.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

Adam pushes Joel softly. Joel pushes Adam and Adam bangs his head on the wall. Adam grabs Joel's hands and Joel pushes his hands off of his hands and pushes him to the wall again. Milo steps in between them. Adam pushes Milo out of the way. As Joel is pushing Adam, Milo softly punches Adam in the face. Joel backs off since he doesn't condome jumping. Adam pushes Milo but Milo swings at Adam and misses. Security pulls the three people apart and takes them in seperate room. Adam in the living room, Joel in the kitchen, and Milo stayed in the foyer. Adam was then taken outside by a producer.

The producer says, "Sorry, Adam. You have to leave the house. Rules are rules."

Adam says, "Okay."

Adam (Confessionals) says, "Why do I have to go? I got jumped. It was an unfair f*cking fight. You know what? I'm not done. Because what I'm about to do... ... ... ... ... ... ...is gonna be... ... ... ...the grand finale..."

Adam starts packing. He throws his suitcase down the stairs. Milo was sitting down on the living room couch. Adam runs in the living room. He repeatedly swings at Milo as he was on the couch. He swung 18 times, but he connected 8 times. Milo repeatedly tried to kick and punch. Adam grabbed Milo's head and Milo punched Adam in the stomach hardly and repeatedly. Adam was taken off by security. Joel ran at Adam and punched him 9 times. Adam punched Joel twice. The fight was broken up. Adam then left the house.

Joel (Confessionals) says, "I saw Adam going after my buddy, Milo, and as soon as Adam got off of him, I got sum' licks in. Sorry that I'm a true friend. Technically, I didn't jump him. That was two seperate fights. Anyways, Adam, next time I see you, it's straight action. It's not over... ... ..."

Trisha is shown sleeping in her bed.

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "It's late as f*ck and we forgot about the party room. Oh well. Probably tomorrow."

Kiley and Zach made out in Zach's bed. Milo and Beverly made out in Milo's bed. Joel was jerking off in his bed. Trisha was sleeping peacefully. Kiley and Zach ended up having sex. Milo and Beverly ended up having sex also. Joel ended up cumming in his sheets. Trisha was still sleeping peacefully.

**DAY 6**

**10:00 A.M.**

Everyone woke up and got ready to head out to the beach.

Joel (Confessionals) says, "Today, we're going to the beach and we're gonna have so much fun. I'm ready to smack my beach up."

Joel, Kiley, Zach, Trisha, Milo, and Beverly played volleyball. Randomly, two strangers threw the volleyball in the ocean.

Beverly yelled, "What was that for?!"

RS says, "Shut up, bitch!"

Trisha says, "HaHa! Yeah, baby! I ain't had no action in a minute! It's been a boring ass day today!"

RS says, "You're ass is fat and fake, bitch!"

Trisha says, "That ass is lookin' pretty fat, f*cking raggedy ass bitch!"

RS says, "I'm not fat, bitch!"

Trisha says, "If you not fat, yo' ass is raggedy! You know what? F*ck this."

While Trisha is taking off her earrings and tying her hair up, the random stranger says, "Ghetto ass slut!"

Trisha does a Lou Thesz Press on the stranger. Beverly runs at the other random stranger and the two tumble into the ocean. Trisha grabbed the girl by her hair and dragged her in the sand. Security broke the fight up. Trisha ripped out all of the girls' extensions. The girl has a short haircut now.

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "Good thing the other girls got removed from the beach and we didn't. Back to the volleyball game!"

Joel, Kiley, Zach, Trisha, Milo, and Beverly continued to play volleyball.

**LATER THAT DAY...**

Everyone left the beach. While in the limo...

Kiley says to Joel, "Do you feel bad for fighting Adam?"

Joel says, "I feel like apologizing, but then again, f*ck him. He hit me first."

The limo broke down.

Kiley says, "What just happened?"

Trisha says, "The limo broke down I think."

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "What the hell, man? The limo broke down near the beach."

The limo driver, "You guys gotta stay here for the night. Here's sum' food though. And toothpaste."

The limo driver hands them two boxes of pizza and toothpaste.

Zach (Confessionals) says, "This is gonna be fun!"

Zach yells, "Mr. Limo Driver, do you got sum' liquor?"

The limo driver says, "I got sum' Jack Daniels Honey. I was saving that for later. Here! You can have it!"

The L.D. handed Zach the bottle.

Zach says, "Thanks!"

Trisha (Confessionals) says, "Zach got us a bottle and we start getting drunk!"

Everyone started playing "Cold Jack". SImilar to "Hot Potato". But whoever gots the bottle by 10, has to drink a bit of the JDH.

By 10, Kiley had the bottle. She drunk some.

By 10, Joel had the bottle. He drunk some.

By 10, Kiley had the bottle. She drunk some.

By 10, Milo had the bottle. He drunk some.

By 10, Trisha had the bottle. She drunk some.

By 10, Kiley had the bottle. She drunk some.

Zach and Kiley immediately just start kissing. So does Beverly and Milo. Joel and Trisha sat in the front with the limo driver as Zach, Kiley, Beverly, and Milo had a foursome. All of them got naked. Kiley was sucking Zach's $% ! as Zach was kissing Milo and Beverly was sucking Milo's $# !.

Milo (Confessionals) says, "I just had my first bisexual foursome and I loved it. Me and Zach are buddies, so, we're used to seeing each other naked. We're just having sum' fun."

Kiley was getting fingered by Zach and Zach was getting a handjob by Beverly and Milo was humping Beverly from the back.

**DAY 7 (MOVE OUT DAY)**

**9:00 A.M.**

Milo says, "Today's the last day of Ten Rebels. The limo is working and we 'bout to head home, get our things, and leave!"

The limo went to the house and Milo, Trisha, Kiley, Beverly, Joel, and Zach went to the house. Only to find Gabriel, Caleb, Derek, Paula, Ashley, and Paige from last season there.

Beverly says, "OMG!"

Gabriel says, "WHAT UP, MOTHERF*CKAS!"

Derek says, "We here to help y'all move!"

Paige says, "Are you excited?"

Joel says, "Hell yeah!"

Paula says, "Did y'all turn up this episode!?"

Trisha says, "Yaas, boo! Not as much as y'all tho'!"

Ashley says, "We know we the best! Anyways, we gotta go in the confessionals real quick. You guys can go pack!"

Caleb says, "Yeah, hurry, and get yo' asses outta' here!"

Everyone laughed and Milo, Trisha, Kiley, Beverly, Joel, and Zach went upstairs. Caleb, Gabriel, Derek, Paula, Ashley, and Paige went in the confessionals.

Gabriel says, "These mofos are stupid as f*ck! We put all of their sh*t in the pool!"

Ashley says, "Yup! So, f*ck these boring ass lame ass motherf*ckers!"

Paula says, "We ran Boston, now we runnin' Chicago, bitch!"

Paige says, "These mofos ain't got sh*t on us!"

Derek says, "Joel, Trisha, y'all asses are lucky you were the only cool ones. So, we didn't throw y'all sh*t out."

Caleb says, "You guys get to hang out with us."

Paula says, "We 'bout to call Trisha, Kiley, and Joel downstairs. Their sh*t is in our private jet."

Everyone leaves the confessionals room.

Ashley yells, "Trisha, Joel, bring yo' ass down here!"

Trisha and Joel ran downstairs.

Derek whispers, "You guys come with us on our private jet. Y'all stuff is in there and we only like y'all."

Trisha says, "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Joel says, "Yup! I'm ready!"

Trisha and Joel left with Derek, Caleb, Paula, Paige, Ashley, and Gabriel.

The Episode 1 roomies felt bad and invited everyone else on the jet.

Paula yells, "Don't forget yo' sh*t that's in the pool!"

Zach says, "We got them already."

Zach, Kiley, Beverly, and Milo left with everyone else.

*COMMERCIAL BREAK*

*The goodbyes aren't shown because the cameras weren't allowed on the jet. So...here are the tweets that were sent out during the airing of this episode."

Joel tweets,

"I luv all my homies that made it to the end! Peace!"

Kiley tweets,

"Shout out to all of my Day 7 roomies! F*ck last season mofos!"

Zach tweets,

"Bye Ten Rebels! It's a wrap! Luv everyone that made it to Day 7!"

Trisha tweets,

"I'm still a rebel! That house didn't change me! Shout to all of my Day 1 mofos!"

Beverly tweets,

"The cleanest bitch is out of the building! Bye!"

Milo tweets,

"It's a wrap! Back to Chicago I go!"

_**After The Show...**_

**ROSEMARY and NOAH **had a kid together and they now live together in Union City.

**DESTINY **poses on Playboy now and appears in many movies.

**ADAM **currently speaks to Zach, and is getting married to a supermodel named Alyssa Reeves.

**JOEL **is going out with Paige and he appears in TV shows and movies. He is also the winner of Big Brother: Celebrity Edition.

**KILEY **has finished school and is currently modeling. She was also on Big Brother: Celebrity Edition. Her and Destiny are currently good friends.

**ZACH **has broken up with Kiley and Zach is now a male stripper at Chippendales. He has also hooked up with Ashley after the show.

**TRISHA **owns her own hair salon and she is now pregnant with twins. She has also appeared in many music videos and TV shows.

**BEVERLY **is currently engaged to Milo and she appears in movies. She was on Survior: Reality Edition, but ended in 6th place.

**MILO **currently lives with Beverly and the two are living a happy life. Milo plays football and he is also a successful actor.

**NEXT TIME ON TEN REBELS...**

**Naomi**

"I have no reason to have your back!"

**Vanessa**

"You've made your bed, now, lay in it, bitch tits!"

**Tony**

"I'm nasty, right!?"

**Colin**

"Dude, I punched you in the mouth!"

**Amber; Beverly's Friend**

"Bow down, bitch!"

**Jazmin**

"She's fake! 100% fake!"

**Mario**

"I f*cked her, and she loved it."

**Gavin**

"I swear, I'll slit your f*cking throat!"

**Rachael**

"This may be your room, but, this is my f*cking house!"

**Marcus**

"THIS IS NOT A FAMILY! THIS IS JUST A F*CKED UP SITUATION WHERE 10 CRAZY PSYCHOS ARE PUT TOGETHER IN ONE F*CKING HOUSE!"

**Ten Rebels 3: Miami**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow! In your review, either write about each character or each day...or both! Bye! Oh yeah, vote for your fan-favorite in the reviews and who can't you wait to see next time. And write the funniest and craziest moments! Now bye! And write about who was the most stylish! Bye...now!**


End file.
